Au delà des limites
by Moon02
Summary: A peine arrivés sur terre, l'équipe du capitaine de la dixième division tombent dans une embuscade de taille et leur victoire semble compromise. Tandis que Rukia se dépêche de prévenir Ichigo de la situation, Toshirô tente un ultime assaut lourd de conséquences... Ce récit prend place après l'arc des Fullbringers et tient compte de quelques épisodes de l'anime.
1. Chapitre 1 - Le souffle blanc

**Chapitre 1**

A seulement quelques kilomètres de Karakura, un combat sans merci se livrait dans un bain de sang et de sueur. Hollows, Arrancars et Shinigamis faisaient s'entrechoquer leur lame sous une pluie d'étincelles virulente. Tous bataillaient sur une colline en amont de la ville, à l'abri des âmes innocentes. Dans cette affrontement, nul ne semblait réellement prendre l'avantage. Cependant, le désespoir gagnait du terrain dans les rangs Shinigamis, dépassés par le trop grand nombre d'ennemis qui ne cessaient de croître. Alors qu'ils croyaient parvenir au bout de leur peine à chaque adversaire vaincu, de nouvelles salves d'opposants glissaient depuis les déchirures du ciel.

-Capitaine! S'écria Matsumoto désemparée par la situation. On n'y arrivera pas de cette manière !

-Parles pour-toi! Rétorqua amer un homme chauve à quelques pas de la blonde.

Il venait de trancher en deux le masque d'un gigantesque Hollow et repartait déjà à la charge d'un nouvel ennemi. Sa lance tournoya au dessus de la tête avant de venir amputer les jambes massive d'un Hollow.

-Madarame! Prévint Hitsugaya qui parât juste à temps le coup d'un l'Arrancar porté sur le Shinigami de la onzième division.

D'un habile mouvement du poignet, le jeune capitaine enfonça la pointe de son arme dans les entrailles de l'adversaire.

-Reste sur tes gardes ! Gronda le Shinigami au cheveux blanc.

-Pardon Capitaine, s'excusa son interlocuteur, presque honteux de n'avoir pas vu venir l'attaque.

-Matsumoto a raison, ils sont trop nombreux et leur force n'est pas à sous estimer.

La longue chaîne reliée à son zanpakutô s'enroula autour de la gorge de son adversaire, piégeant sa tête monstrueuse dans un étau de glace qu'il arracha d'un coup.

-Ce qui m'inquiète davantage, c'est leurs absence totale de pression spirituelle, ajouta-t-il.

-Que devons-nous faire? Quémanda sa seconde.

-On ne peut décemment pas battre en retraite?! protesta Renji Abarai qui de son bankai repoussait toute une horde de démons masqués. Karakura serait anéanti!

-J'ai dépêché le lieutenant Kuchiki vers la ville, prévenir le Shinigami remplaçant de la situation. Ainsi qu'un membre de ma division vers la Soul Society, répondit simplement Hitsugaya.

Un nouvel Arrancar tenta une offensive sur les quatre Shinigamis, momentanément inattentifs. Ils esquivèrent sans trop de difficulté, reprenant le cours du combat. Ikkaku rejoignit Yumichika en mauvaise posture et Renji relança ses assauts féroces. Matsumoto resta quant à elle prêter main forte à son Capitaine aux prises avec le puissant Arrancar qui les avait agressé.

Depuis la victoire remportée contre Aizen, tous c'étaient durement entraînés. C'était en tout cas l'objectif de chacun : pouvoir être en mesure de rivaliser avec un adversaire tel que le fut l'ex capitaine de la cinquième division. Certes, leur progrès étaient incontestables, peut-être pas encore à la mesure d'Aizen, mais à l'heure actuelle les soucis ne se concentraient pas là. Quelque chose leur échappait dans ce conflit.

Hitsugaya savait leur puissance supérieur à celle de n'importe quel Hollows et Arrancars présent sur la colline. Mais pour une raison encore inexpliquée, il leur était impossible d'anticiper leur déplacement, ni même leurs attaques. Et pour cause, leurs ennemis avaient trouvé le moyen de se délester de toute signature spirituelle. Une chose inconnue les empêchait de percevoir leur présence dans l'espace et le surnombre de ces derniers jouait de ce fait en leur défaveur. Sous ses yeux, le capitaine voyait disparaître un à un des membres de sa division, de fiers soldats décontenancés par la tournure des événements. En d'autres circonstance, un tel massacre n'aurait jamais eut lieu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une toute petite poignée d'hommes, heureusement renforcée par la présence de quelques officiers supérieurs.

Un tiers se cachait forcément derrière cette histoire. Quelqu'un qui agissait dans l'ombre et sa mission constituait à le débusquer rapidement. Il avait été choisi, lui, pour régler cette affaire touchant une nouvelle fois la ville de Karakura. Pour cette raison, le capitaine commandant lui avait assigné les Shinigamis avec lesquels il avait déjà fait équipe en mission sur terre. Mais malgré cette escouade de force, ils perdaient. Après le tsunami que fut Aizen, il était hors de question pour le jeune capitaine d'échouer à la première difficulté. Il devait mettre un terme à cette bataille. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il sentait que cela n'était qu'une diversion. Cette émeute était censée les attirer à l'écart de la ville pour laisser le champs libre à leur véritable ennemi. L'occasion de mettre à profit le résultat de son entraînement était peut-être enfin venu. Alors qu'il tranchait le masque d'un Gillian, une montée de stresse le fit douter. Et s'il n'était pas encore prêt ?

Le cri de détresse de sa subordonnée le sorti de ses préoccupations. Une profonde entaille venait d'apparaître sur son flanc gauche, la projetant de la même façon vers le sol. D'un shunpo, il s'empressa de la rejoindre.

-Matsumoto!

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à trois petits mètres de la jeune femme, celle-ci s'écria :

-Capitaine! Derrière vous!

….

…...

….

-Qu... quoi?! S'exclama ahurie Ichigo. Tu es sûr de ce que tu racontes?

-Tu crois que je viens te rendre une visite de courtoisie, idiot? ironisa Rukia d'un regard sévère alors appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

Ichigo quitta sa chaise de bureau pour s'approcher de la Shinigami.

-Tu voudrais me faire croire que toi et tes potes êtes en train d'affronter une armée de Hollows et tout un bataillon d'Arrancar, ici? A karakura ? Tu ne crois pas que j'aurai senti cette déferlante de reiatsu?

Les prunelles noisette du roux se firent foudroyées par celles bleus marines de la vice-capitaine.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi?! rugit-elle. Je viens de passer dix minutes à t'expliquer qu'on n'arrive pas à ressentir leur présence et que c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle le capitaine commandant nous a envoyé sur terre sous le commandement du capitaine Hitsugaya! On ne ressent plus la pression spirituelle des Hollows, ni celles des Arrancars! On ne sait même pas pourquoi ils sont là eux d'ailleurs! Depuis qu'Aizen a été vaincu, les Arrancars ne posaient plus de problème normalement. On ignore encore pourquoi, mais ils se manifestent à nouveau...

-En gros vous ne savez jamais rien...

Au bord de la crise de nerf, Rukia lui envoya un coup de talon dans l'estomac, le faisant retomber sur sa chaise qui bascula.

-C'est notre mission de découvrir pourquoi paysan! Alors maintenant tu restes sur tes gardes et tu patrouilles dans la ville pour protéger les habitants, ok?! Visiblement, Karakura est encore la cible de l'ennemi.

Ichigo se redressa en appui sur son bureau, le regard accusateur.

-Chad et Ishida s'occuperont de ça, je vais leur envoyer un texto sur la situation. Ils sont peut-être même déjà au courant...

-Et que comptes-tu faire si tu les laisses faire ton boulot? Finir tes devoirs ? Railla la brune qui avait pourtant déjà une idée des intentions du lycéen.

-Tu sais, je n'ai peut-être pas tout saisi de ce que tu as tenté de m'expliquer avec tes dessins vaseux, mais j'ai bien compris que toi et les autres êtes en difficultés sur cette colline, donc je viens vous ai...

Soudain, tous deux s'immobilisèrent. Une puissante montée de reiatsu se dégageait du lieu de l'affrontement. C'était une aura glaciale, meurtrière, qui ne semblait pouvoir se satisfaire d'aucune limites.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! Questionna interloqué le Shinigami remplaçant. Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas sentir leur pression spirituelle ?

-Non, souffla Rukia tout aussi effarée en regardant le ciel s'obscurcir. Ce n'est pas un ennemi. Ce reiatsu... C'est le Capitaine Hitsugaya.

….

…...

….

Sur la colline où la longue bataille faisait toujours rage, l'attention s'était portée sur la collision qui projeta avec une force inouïe le jeune capitaine à terre. Encastré dans le sol, le corps tuméfié, il paraissait momentanément étourdi. Alors qu'il était en phase de porter secours à sa subordonnée, un Arrancar d'une force colossale avait abattu sur lui sa masse titanesque. Le capitaine avait tout juste eu le temps de se retourner pour croiser les pupilles ardentes de son assaillant avant d'être touché.

-Haha ! Les moucherons dans ton genre, j'en fais de la purée ! S'esclaffa l'Arrancar balançant sa masse sur sa propre épaule.

Ce dernier s'approcha de son pas lourd vers le garçon resté immobile. Matsumoto se mit en travers de sa route, une main tenant son flanc ensanglanté, l'autre brandissant Haineko en direction de l'ennemi.

-C'est ça, l'élite de la Soul Society ?! S'esclaffa-t-il d'une voix tonitruante. Si je te tape dessus avec ma masse tu te casseras en deux ou tu t'enfonceras dans la terre comme ce gamin ?

La vice capitaine jeta un coup d'œil par dessus sa propre épaule et vit son supérieur remuer faiblement.

-Vous allez bien capitaine ?

-Aussi bien qu'une sauterelle après avoir été écrasée sous une botte, répondit à sa place le Hollow évolué resté hilare.

Toshirô rouvrit les paupières. En l'espace d'une demi-seconde, son corps libéra un reiatsu bien plus puissant que ce qu'il avait pour habitude d'émettre. Ennemis comme alliés se sentirent soudain traverser par l'énergie d'une froideur dévorante. Cette même énergie, continua de s'emballer, à mesure que le ciel s'assombrissait d'épais nuages menaçants.

\- Ca...capitaine? S'enquit Matsumoto troublée par le phénomène qui pourtant aurait dû lui paraître familier.

Le concerné se redressa lentement, sous le regard hébétés des combattants les plus proche. L'Arrancar qui l'avait agressé recula de plusieurs pas significatif, imité par la Shinigami.

-S'en est assez, murmura Toshirô.

Une volute de vapeur blanche filtra entre ses lèvres.

-Fuyez vous autre.

A quelques pas de là, sa vice capitaine le dévisagea interdite.

-Mais... Capitaine...

-Fuyez!

La blonde amorça un regard tendu à ses coéquipiers qui observait eux aussi la scène depuis leur poste de combat. Leur demandait-il réellement de quitter les lieux sans lui?

-Ne restez pas là c'est un ordre! Rugit le capitaine alors qu'une aura blanche et sinueuse se mit à l'envelopper.

-Allons-y! Se décida Renji, entraînant la petite bande et les quelques soldats encore en vie qui les accompagnaient.

Ils se maintinrent dans les airs à plusieurs centaines de mètres, loin du lieu de combat. Le capitaine de la dixième division n'était plus qu'une minuscule silhouette vers laquelle affluaient une masse volumineuse d'ennemis.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prépare? Demanda Yumichika à l'adresse de Matsumoto.

-Je... je ne suis pas sûre, bredouilla-t-elle en pressant sur son flanc blessée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu émettre une telle quantité de reiatsu en un temps si court.

-Il fallait bien s'y attendre...

Tous se tournèrent vers Ikkaku dont les bras esquintés pendaient à sa lance.

-Contrairement à la plupart d'entre nous, il n'avait pas encore accès à la majeur partie des pouvoirs contenus par son zanpakutô, nan ? Tout le monde sais que son jeune âge fait barrière à sa force. Donc, le temps et l'entraînement devaient bien finir par lui ouvrir certaines portes. Après tout c'est lui qu'on surnomme le prodige, non? Il va y avoir du spectacle si vous voulez mon avis...

Bien que Matsumoto approuvait ses propos, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'appréhender la nouvelle technique qu'avait façonner dans le plus grand des secrets son supérieur.

A des centaines de mètres de là, Toshirô leva la pointe de Hyôrinmau vers les cieux obscures zébrés par la formation de plusieurs éclairs. Et dans l'atmosphère polaire, clama :

-Shiroi iki !*

Comme si son appel venait de fracturer l'air elle-même, une brèche béante s'ouvrit dans le plafond céleste d'où s'échappa un dragon de glace aux yeux écarlates et féroces. Celui-ci piqua à la verticale, droit sur le garçon. Au moment de l'impact, la créature le traversa tel une cascade d'eau, se transformant en une vague blanche vaporeuse et glacée. Celle-ci se dispersa à la manière d'une onde de choc tout autour du Shinigami qui eut les plus grandes difficultés à maintenir son arme au dessus de la tête.

Le souffle glacé se répandit à une vitesse vertigineuse, gelant instantanément sur tout le périmètre Hollows et Arrancars en pleine fuite. Quant à la colline, elle se vit napper d'une couche de glace scintillante, au même titre que les rares arbres environnant. A plus faible ampleur et malgré la distance, le groupe de Shinigami perçut une partie du souffle gelé venir mordre leur chair, au point de sentir leur muscle s'engourdir.

Tout était silencieux à présent. Le sabre du jeune capitaine rutilait d'une clarté nivéenne et comme pour finir son œuvre dantesque, l'abaissa afin de la faire tournoyer tout autour de lui, projetant le spectre d'un tranchant lunaire. Les innombrables statues de glaces qui l'entouraient se brisèrent en une multitude de particules éclatantes. Et ce n'est qu'à cet instant, que le ciel recouvra son bleu d'été d'origine. Les sombres nuages avaient disparu. De la même manière, le terrible reiatsu s'évanouit enfin. Les seuls ennemis rescapés du souffle mortel furent ceux restés à bonne distance du sol. Mais bizarrement, au lieu de repartir à l'assaut, ils se replièrent rapidement par les déchirures restées ouvertes dans le ciel. Enfin, celle-ci se refermèrent derrière leur passage sans laisser de trace.

-Il a réussit! Clama Renji.

-Je vous l'avez dit, relança le chauve.

-D'accord tu avais raison, reconnut Yumichika en soulevant quelques mèches de cheveux d'un revers de main. Ça c'était du spectacle!

-Sûr, mais j'aurai aimé assuré le final en me débarrassant des survivants, grogna son acolyte amer de les avoir vu prendre la fuite.

Une seule personne cependant ne partageait pas leur allégresse.

-Capitaine! S'écria alarmée Matsumoto, brusquement conduite par la peur.

Dans le somptueux décors figé par la glace, venait de s'écrouler la silhouette du jeune Shinigami victorieux.

* _Shiroi iki = souffle blanc_


	2. Chapter 2 - Appréhension

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsqu'Ichigo et Rukia parvinrent enfin sur les lieux de l'affrontement, ils furent tous deux estomaqués devant le paysage aussi magnifique que destructeur qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. La colline était entièrement recouverte d'un voile de givre illuminé par les rayons du soleil. Chaque arbre, chaque brin d'herbe se retrouvaient prisonnier du froid, une légère brume flottante à quelques centimètres du sol comme une mer impalpable. Pas un seule dépouille ne jonchait la surface. On aurait cru à un paysage d'hiver vierge de toute forme de vie, loin de l'idée qu'Ichigo se faisait d'un champs de bataille. La seule ombre à ce décors demeurait en son centre, là où se réunissaient quelques silhouettes en noires. Visiblement, l'affrontement était terminé. Les dieux de la mort l'avaient remportée.

Les deux Shinigamis se joignirent au petit groupe qui remarquèrent à peine leur arrivée. Ichigo se fraya un chemin parmi eux, suivit de près par Rukia. Tous s'étaient rassemblaient autour d'un petit corps reposant dans l'herbe gelée. Il reconnut alors immédiatement le capitaine de la dixième division. Une drôle d'expression peignait son visage d'adolescent d'ordinaire si frondeur. En fait, ses orbes pers entre-ouverts, regardaient le ciel d'un air absent. Il portait une main à son haori auréolé de givre qui le recouvrait partiellement à la manière d'un linceul. Il ne bougeait pas et semblait inconscient, son autre main retenant à peine la garde de son zanpakutô. Ichigo ne su déterminer ce qui paraissait le plus inquiétant : le jeune capitaine allongé comme un mort sur l'herbe gelée ou Rangiku Matsumoto en train de le secouer désespérément en appelant son nom.

-Ça ne sert à rien Matsumoto, tempéra Renji. Il n'a pas l'air de t'entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Interrogea le nouveau venu.

-Ichigo, Rukia ! Vous êtes là ! S'étonna le tatoué dans un sursaut en remarquant leur présence.

-Pourquoi le capitaine est dans cette état ? Demanda Rukia à qui voulait bien lui répondre.

-On sait pas, répondit Ikkaku. Après les avoir tué il s'est effondré. Une minorité de Hollows à prit la fuite cela dit, mais au moins le capitaine leur a mi une bel déculotté.

-Vous auriez du voir ça, c'était impressionnant! Renchérit Renji. D'une seule attaque !

-Alors... c'était réellement son reiatsu qu'on a senti tout à l'heure? S'étonna le roux.

-Ça pour sûr! confirma Yumichika. On a tous été surpris d'ailleurs...

Rukia s'agenouilla près de Rangiku qui avait fini par s'essoufler.

-Ça va aller Matsumoto. Il est en vie, dit-elle pour la rassurer.

-Ça doit être une sorte de contre-coup, fit remarquer Ikkaku. C'est la première fois qu'on le voit faire une technique pareille.

La belle vice-capitaine acquiesça, mais paraissait peu convaincue.

-Vous attendez quoi maintenant au juste? Questionna Ichigo. Il a peut-être besoin de soin, non?

Le lycéen ne pouvait pas croire qu'il puisse être le seul à avoir un minimum de bon sens en pareil situation.

-Plus tôt, le capitaine a envoyé un soldat de sa division pour prévenir du pétrin dans lequel on était, donc on attend des nouvelles de la Soul Society, l'informa Renji. On arrive pas à les contacter.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est parti ce gars là?

-Trop longtemps, lança Matsumoto qui se manifestait enfin. Il aurait déjà dû revenir avec du monde.

Elle se releva et se tourna vers les soldats de sa division. Son regard était emprunt de détermination et de sérieux.

-Vous, dit-elle en désignant quatre Shinigamis, allez à la Soul Society voir ce qu'il en est et avertissez la quatrième division de l'état du capitaine Hitsugaya. Faites vite!

-A vos ordres ! Clamèrent-ils en chœur avant de disparaître en un shunpo.

-Et vous, continua-t-elle en pointant du doigt les deux derniers soldats, restez ici et attendez leur retour avec les autres. S'ils tardent à leur tour, prévenez moi. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Son capitaine n'étant plus là pour les guider, elle n'avait d'autres choix que d'endosser son rôle et ses responsabilités. Quel genre de seconde serait-t-elle si elle était incapable de prendre les choses en main lorsque son supérieur n'était plus en mesure de le faire ? De plus, l'état de ce dernier la préoccupait plus que ce qu'elle n'en faisait paraître. Il ne portait aucune blessure grave en apparence. Toutefois son état comateux était anormal. En le regardant ainsi allongé dans l'herbe givrée, les yeux mi-clos, immobile comme une statue de marbre, elle le croyait presque mort.

Oui, elle s'était beaucoup attaché à ce petit être ronchon, froid et distant. Il avait beau être insociable, elle savait que derrière cette façade se cachait un cœur généreux et prévenant pour ses proches. Ils avaient toujours su compter l'un sur l'autre. Les nombreuses semaines où elle pleurait encore la mort de Gin, il était là, il ne l'avait pas laissé à ses larmes. Il la tirait vers le haut inlassablement. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi fière d'être sa vice capitaine, qu'après cette guerre contre Aizen. Il s'était relevé de ses épreuves et avait réussi outrepasser sa souffrance que constituait celle d'avoir blessé Hinamori, son amie d'enfance. Après quoi, son capitaine lui avait tendu la main, à elle, sa subordonnée, pour ne pas la laisser vivre dans le souvenir douloureux de celui qu'elle aimait, parti à jamais. Sous ce visage juvénile au regard sévère, se cachait un homme bienveillant, bien plus mâture et responsable que la majorité du Seireitei. Il était certainement aussi celui qui avait le plus de cœur à ses yeux.

Aujourd'hui, il avait besoin d'elle et le voir si vulnérable était insoutenable.

-Ichigo, dit elle.

Le roux lui accorda toute son attention.

-Peut-on l'emmener chez toi en attendant les autres? Nous sommes trop exposés sur cette colline. Rester ici est trop dangereux pour lui dans son état.

Comprenant que trop bien l'intense inquiétude pâlir le teint Rangiku il répondit :

-Je vais faire venir Inoue pour s'occuper de lui à la maison.

-Merci Ichigo.

Renji souleva sans mal le corps du capitaine pendant que Rukia prenait soin de récupérer son long nodachi tombé à terre.

-Ne perdons pas une minute de plus dans ce cas.

….

…...

….

Pendant ce temps dans la maison des Kurosaki, Karin, la jeune sœur d'Ichigo, finissait de se préparer pour son match de l'après-midi. Les années avaient passé et son corps arborait de plus en plus les attraits physiques d'une jeune femme. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas perdu ses vieilles habitudes. Elle traînait toujours avec les mêmes amis et persévérait avec eux dans la pratique du football. Maintenant au collège, elle jonglait entre ses cours, le sport, ses amis et sa famille quelque peu délirante. En somme, une vie des plus ordinaire mais qui avait largement de quoi la satisfaire.

Penchée au bord du canapé, elle finit de lacer ses baskets et ferma la tirette de son sac d'un air décidé. Aujourd'hui se jouait un match décisif et il était important que son équipe gagne.

-Yusu! J'y vais! Commencez à manger sans moi ce soir Ichi et toi!

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse de sa sœur.

-Yusu? Bah alors tu ne me souhaites même plus bonne chance ?

 _Ah... j'oubliais... Je suis toute seule à la maison. Encore,_ se dit-elle légèrement vexée.

Son père était retourné voir ce timbré de Urahara, sa jumelle était au cinéma avec ses copines de classe et son grand frère s'était, comme à son habitude, éclipsé avec Rukia. Depuis qu'elle savait pour ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, elle ne s'inquiétait plus de ses disparitions intempestives. De plus, maintenant que son frère la savait au courant de tout, il n'y avait plus de mystères entre eux, ni de mensonges et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Il avait traversé une passe difficile sans ses pouvoirs. Mais grâce à _eux_ , le monde autour de lui avait rebasculé dans l'autre sens. Inconsciemment, le voir à nouveau se sauver sans prévenir lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle le comprenait bien, il se sentait à nouveau heureux d'exister pour protéger les autres. Yusu seule était encore dans le flou de toute cette histoire de Shinigami mais son père, Ichigo et elle, se devaient de la préserver de tout ça, elle qui ne distinguait quasiment pas les fantômes.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte mais sa main s'immobilisa sur la poignée. Son regard se porta vers la fenêtre, là où le soleil rayonnait avec intensité. C'était une bonne chose que le beau temps soit au rendez-vous pour le match. Pourtant, elle fut troublée l'espace d'un instant. Il y a de cela encore une vingtaine de minute, le ciel s'était étrangement obscurci virant au climat orageux. Dans le même temps, elle avait ressenti la pression glacée d'une incroyable énergie la traverser. Une minute plus tard, Ichigo s'en était allé avec Rukia parés de leur uniforme noir. Était-ce à cause de cette aura glaçante qu'ils s'étaient précipités ou pour une toute autre raison? Non, il devait forcément y avoir un lien avec ça... Les coïncidences se faisaient rare ces derniers temps. Surtout si les Shinigamis s'en trouvaient concernés.

L'aura glaçante la fit songer un bref instant à un Shinigami qu'elle avait cru oublié. Ou presque. Toshirô, avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié dégageait naturellement cette sensation de froideur, tant dans son comportement que dans ces rares fois où elle l'avait vu combattre. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. Leur première rencontre remontait au jour où il lui avait ramassé son ballon de foot avant qu'il ne roule sur la route. D'ailleurs, il s'était révélé être un excellent joueur. Elle et son équipe avait même remporté un match grâce à lui. Puis il avait disparût quelques mois, retournant à ses obligations. Elle regrettait son habilité qui aurait pu se révéler bien utile au match d'aujourd'hui. Qui sait ? Peut-être reviendrait-il se pointer un jour comme si de rien était. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Il était déjà revenu par la suite. Rendre visite à une vieille femme du monde réel. Karin l'avait accompagné ce jour-là. Bizarrement, elle se sentait à l'aise auprès de cet étrange garçon, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. C'était dommage qu'il vienne de l'autre monde. Bien qu'elle n'appreciait pas la présence des fantômes, Toshirô faisait exception. Dans une autre vie, ils auraient pu faire de très bon amis.

La jeune fille soupira. Bon, ce n'était pas tout mais elle allait arriver en retard à son match et l'idée de se faire huer par son équipe lui déplut fortement.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait enfin la porte d'entrée, elle se paralysa de stupeur. Dans l'encadrement se tenait son frère et d'autres personnes en uniforme noir. Des Shinigamis. Elle les reconnaissait tous plus ou moins. Derrière Ichigo se trouvait Rukia, qu'elle connaissait bien. A ses côtés il y avait celle qui lui fut une fois présenté comme étant Rangiku Matsumoto dont les longs cheveux vénitiens débordaient de ses épaules jusque sur sa poitrine volumineuse. Deux autres, qu'elle n'avait aperçu qu'une ou deux fois se tenaient juste après les deux jeunes femmes. L'un d'eux était chauve avec de petits yeux mesquins et l'autre évidement plus soucieux de son apparence physique, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, une autre tête possédant des cheveux rouges vermeils tirés en arrière dépassait du fond, derrière la petite bande. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé mais l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois entrer et sortir de la fenêtre d'Ichigo. Son nom lui échappait. Elle n'avait jamais eu la mémoire des noms... comme son frère.

-Karin! S'exclama Ichigo surprit. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches devant la porte ?

-Je m'apprêtais à sortir, rétorqua-t-elle. Je vis moi dans cette baraque figure toi ! Mais qu'est ce que...

-Laisse nous vite passer s'il te plaît! La coupa-t-il en entrant dans le salon.

Un à un, les autres Shinigamis s'engouffrèrent dans la maison. Son expression indigné se changea en pur stupéfaction lors-qu'entra le dernier dieu de la mort, soutenant de ses bras un jeune garçon au cheveux aussi blanc que les crèmes chantilly de Yusu.

-Toshirô...!

Non, décidément, les coïncidence se faisait _très_ rare.

Renji alla le déposer sur le canapé et Ichigo, portable en main, composait le numéro d'Inoue. Rangiku s'agenouilla près de l'inconscient, imitée par Rukia, qui se voulu rassurante sur l'état du jeune homme. Ikkaku et Yumichika se posèrent plus en retrait prêt de la fenêtre et observaient du coin de l'œil la jeune sœur d'Ichigo. Celle-ci referma la porte et s'approcha du canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Quémanda Karin les yeux rivées sur Toshirô.

-Ça ne te regarde pas petite, balança le chauve d'un air détaché.

Karin le fusilla du regard.

-J'ai passé l'âge d'être appelée « petite », tête d'ampoule, rétorqua-t-elle une once de défi dans la voix. Toshirô est mon ami, je veux savoir!

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe d'Ikkaku.

-Mais pour qui tu te prends sale gosse?! Et d'abord, comment ça ce fait que tu connaisses le capitaine Hitsugaya, hein?

-Il se sont rencontré lorsque nous avons été affectés sur terre un jour, lui expliqua Matsumoto sans lui accorder un regard. Maintenant taisez vous, Ichigo ne s'entend plus parler au téléphone.

Quelques dizaine de secondes plus tard, le roux déposa son portable sur la table et se retourna vers l'assemblée.

-Bon, Inoue est en chemin. Maintenant expliquez-moi bien ce qui ce trame encore dans...

-Cette fille n'est pas censée savoir, déclara le lieutenant de la onzième division en pointant la sœur d'Ichigo du doigt.

-Karin, interpella Ichigo, tu n'étais pas sur le point de partir?

Elle ne bougea pas et réfléchit très vite. Pour le moment, ce qui l'importait le plus était de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Ce rassemblement, l'attitude réservé de son frère... quelque chose de grave semblait s'être produit. Ses coéquipiers se débrouilleraient sans elle pour une fois.

-Je sortais juste prendre le soleil, répondit-elle. Ichi... on avait dit plus de mensonges.

-Désolée Karin, s'excusa Rukia à la place de son frère qui avait baissé la tête. Nous n'avons pas le droit de t'en parler. C'est une histoire qui concerne les Shinigamis, seul ton frère peut être dans la confidence, tu comprends ?

Elle acquiesça. Si personne n'était disposé à lui expliquer la situation, elle mènerait seule son enquête. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

-Montons dans ma chambre, proposa Ichigo.

Chacun leur tour, ils gravirent les marches en direction de l'étage supérieur. La dernière à les suivre fut la vie-capitaine de la dixième division qui se retourna vers la sœur du Shinigami remplaçant.

-Karin. Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu restes avec le capitaine. S'il se réveille...

La jeune fille sourit.

-Je monte vous prévenir.

-Merci, répondit la belle blonde.

Rangiku lui rendit son sourire avant de rejoindre les autres.

A nouveau, Karin se retrouva seule dans le salon, ou presque. Elle s'empara d'une chaise et s'assit près dudit capitaine dont les yeux demeuraient clos. Piquée par la curiosité, elle observa alors plus attentivement le Shinigami comme elle n'aurait jamais osé le faire s'il était conscient. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en deux ans. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blancs quoique moins hérissés sur sa tête, ce qui lui donnait un air plus sage. Plus mature aussi sans doute. Il avait même troqué sa petite mèche rebelle contre un pan de cheveux lui balayant la moitié du front. La manœuvre semblait avoir pour but de mieux dissimuler son regard aux autres. Malgré tout, il était facile de distinguer ses sourcils froncés avec sérieux comme s'il se concentrait intensément. Elle aurait pu s'en moquer. Même inconscient il gardait son air renfrogné ! Outre les détails capillaires, elle jurerait qu'il avait finit par prendre quelques centimètres. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour que cela se remarque. Il portait de légères égratignures sur les bras et se demanda ce qui l'avait plongé dans cet état comateux. Rangiku était inquiète, cela se voyait beaucoup. Et son anxiété se révéla tout aussi contagieuse que sa bonne humeur. Car oui, bien qu'elle ne l'ai rencontré qu'à de rare occasion, Karin se rappelait parfaitement de la nature joyeuse et frivole de la blonde, excentricité à laquelle Toshirô apparaissait comme immunisé.

Quelques coups furent frappés à l'entrée. Elle s'empressa d'aller l'ouvrir, sachant que son frère attendait la venue d'Orihime. Mais ce n'était pas la jolie et gentille demoiselle qui patientait derrière la porte. Et c'est en ouvrant cette dernière qu'elle comprit son erreur...


	3. Chapter 3 - Yue Sayuki

**Chapitre 3**

\- Qui êtes vous? Demanda Karin d'un ton ferme.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une grande femme élancée, aussi belle que menaçante. Ses longs cheveux noires chutaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle portait une longue tunique blanche très resserrée au niveau de la taille par un épais ruban noire. De sa main gauche, elle tenait un fin katana à la garde écarlate. Ses petits yeux mauves venimeux dévisageaient la jeune Kurosaki avec mépris, soulignés par un sourire déplaisant. Puis son regard dériva plus loin dans le salon, là où reposait le capitaine de la dixième division. Son sourire devint plus large encore.

Pour Karin, le danger était imminent.

-ICH... ! commença-t-elle à crier avant de sentir un flux épais de sang remonter le long de sa gorge, l'empêchant d'avertir son frère.

L'étrangère avait dégainé son katana à une vitesse foudroyante, et le logeait à présent dans l'estomac de la jeune fille. Une tâche sombre se répandit rapidement sur le maillot de foot de cette dernière.

-Comme tu vas mourir, je te fais l'honneur de t'enseigner le nom de ton assassin, dit l'étrangère d'une voix impérieuse. Une chance pour toi, vraiment.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa victime et lui murmura :

-Mon nom est Yue Sayuki. Qui sait ? On se reverra peut-être dans l'autre monde ?

Enfin elle retira froidement sa lame tout en regardant la jeune fille s'effondrer. Comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire poupée traînant sur le sol, elle enjamba le corps, marchant d'un pas décisif vers le canapé.

Recroquevillée sur elle même, Karin porta tremblante les mains sur sa blessure. La douleur était aiguë. Son sang perlait abondamment et filtrait entre ses doigts inlassablement. Elle n'avait pas vu venir l'attaque et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir ouvert la porte sans réfléchir. En même temps, cela aurait-il empêché cette femme d'entrer? N'étant pas une Shinigami ou douée d'aptitudes égales elle savait que ce coup lui serait fatal et qu'une fois vidée de son sang, la mort la trouverait. Cette pensée l'horrifia.

Mourir. Depuis longtemps maintenant, cette perspective ne lui paraissait guère plus dramatique que ça, puisqu'elle savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre son âme rejoindrait la Soul Society. En revanche, elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais plus sa sœur, ni son père. Aurait-elle alors au moins la chance de trouver son frère déambuler dans cette zone que les Shinigamis appelaient Rukongai ? Bon sang ! Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait aimé réaliser dans cette vie-ci ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parte maintenant, de manière aussi brutale ? Yusu serait inconsolable et c'est ce qui lui fit le plus de peine...

La mort venait plus lentement que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Et s'il lui restait une petite chance ? Oui, elle devait concentrer ses efforts, prévenir son frère et les autres Shinigamis qui de toute évidence ne sentaient pas la pression spirituelle de cette dénommée Sayuki. En y réfléchissant un instant, elle ne la ressentait pas non plus. Pourtant, les âmes étaient toutes sensées émettre une aura. Non ?

Dans un effort considérable, elle se redressa sur les coudes et se tourna vers son assaillante, alors penchée sur le corps du Shinigami au cheveux blanc.

-I...Ichi...go..., tenta-t-elle d'appeler au secours.

Mais ce fut tout juste si un son sortit de sa bouche. Pour ajouter à son désespoir, sa vision se troubla et sa tête se mit à tourner violemment. Elle n'y arriverait pas, elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence.

Si elle n'était pas aussi entêtée, elle se serait rendue à son match de foot comme prévu et n'en serait pas là. Son frère et les autres n'auraient pas eu à monter à l'étage pour converser et seraient restés dans le salon avec Toshirô. Cette femme allait-elle en profiter pour le tuer lui aussi ? Dans le brouillard que devenait son esprit, une pensée étrange la traversa. Un être humain qui meurt dans le monde réel est quasiment certain d'être envoyée à la Soul Society, mais pour une âme appartenant déjà au monde spirituelle... Pouvait-on définitivement la détruire ? Ou se réincarnait-t-elle dans le monde physique ? Il fallait que cet andouille de Shinigami revienne à lui ! Qu'il arrête cette femme et lui vienne en aide avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pour tous les deux.

Puis, dans une sorte de miracle, la voix de son frère lui parvint depuis l'étage.

-Karin !?

Elle remua les lèvres faiblement. Trop faiblement.

-A l'aide...

Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, elle entendit une voix aiguë et familière hurler derrière son dos.

-KUROSAKI!

Et ce fut le noir total.

….

… ...

….

Quelques minutes plus tôt, à l'étage, les Shinigamis s'étaient regroupés dans la chambre d'Ichigo. Yumichika et Ikkaku se tenaient debout dans l'espace central, Renji s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et les deux filles sur son lit, tandis que lui se réservait sa chaise de bureau. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas beaucoup le monde qui accaparait son espace personnel mais comme c'était lui qui leur avait proposé de monter, il n'avait pas à manifester sa désapprobation. Du moins, pour le moment... Des choses plus importantes étaient en cours.

-Bon alors, expliquez moi bien que je comprenne ce que vous fichez encore près de ma ville, dit-il avec sérieux.

Ce fut Renji qui prit la parole le premier.

-Le capitaine commandant nous à envoyé en mission dans le monde réel afin de mettre la lumière sur une affaire douteuse...

-Une affaire douteuse?

-Je te l'ai déjà expliqué tout à l'heure, imbécile! Lança Rukia.

-Oooh ma chériiiiie! S'exclama Kon sorti de nul par avant de s'écraser contre le pied de la Shinigami.

Cette courte interruption ne surprenant personne, Renji reprit.

-De nombreux Hollows ont pour habitude de surgir à Karakura, c'est pourquoi on la fait étroitement surveiller. Mais depuis quelques jours, on ne ressent plus leur pression spirituelle et c'est ce qui alarme le capitaine commandant. Sans pression spirituelle, on ne les détecte plus aussi facilement et les humains pourraient en payer lourdement le prix. D'autant plus que la balance des âmes s'en retrouverait déséquilibré.

-Et vos bipeurs, portables ou je ne sais quoi?

-Denreishinki, rectifia-t-il. Ils ne les détectent pas non plus. Bref. On a donc était chargé de l'affaire sous le commandement du capitaine Hitsugaya. Mais quelques secondes à peine après avoir traversé le Seikamon, on est tombé dans cette embuscade... Et tu connais la suite.

Ichigo porta une main à son menton en réfléchissant intensément. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ça avait été planifié à l'avance. Ce qui paraissait très louche, était cette manifestation soudaine des Arrancars sans compter cette absence de reiatsu et les difficultés à contacter la Soul Society dans l'histoire.

-Vous n'avez reçu aucune autres informations? Demanda le roux.

-Mon capitaine pense que les Hollows et les Arrancars n'agissent pas de leur propre chef, déclara Rangiku. Si ces phénomènes se produisent ici, il n'y a que trois raisons possibles selon lui. La première, serait comme tu le sais, à cause de l'importante énergie spirituelle contenue dans cette ville. La seconde, pourrait être en lien avec Kisuke Urahara, pour une raison encore inconnue. Et la dernière, te concernerait toi particulièrement.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Il n'a pas précisé le fond de sa pensée, on était en plein combat je te rappelle! Et puis il n'est plus en mesure de nous le dire pour l'instant...

La mine de la vice capitaine s'assombrit. Ichigo comprit qu'elle pensait à l'état de léthargie dans lequel avait sombré Toshirô. Ce contre-coup lui faisait penser un peu à la perte de ses pouvoirs après avoir utilisé son attaque ultime contre Aizen. C'était le prix à payer pour se servir d'une telle technique. Bien que la situation soit différente, il ne lui apparaissait pas impossible que Toshirô subisse les effets secondaires de sa nouvelle attaque, surtout après cette extraordinaire montée de reiatsu.

-Inoue sera là d'une minute à l'autre, dit-il pour lui remonter le moral.

Seulement deux secondes après avoir dit ces mots, Ichigo ressentit un trouble à l'étage inférieur. L'énergie spirituelle de sa sœur avait considérablement chuté. Les autres l'avaient également sentit car tous se redressaient vivement.

-C'est Karin!

-Vous croyez qu'un Arrancar a pu pénétrer ici? Questionna Rukia inquiète.

Ils se turent quelques instants, dans l'espoir d'y entendre du bruit. Mais aucun son ne parvint jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

-C'est... étrange, fit Yumichika soupçonneux.

-Karin !? Appela Ichigo.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Soudain, un cri strident retentit au rez-de-chausser.

-KUROSAKI!

-C'est la voix d'Inoue! Reconnu le Shinigami remplaçant qui se précipitait déjà à l'extérieur de sa chambre.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, Ichigo arriva en bas, suivi de près par les autres Shinigamis. La scène sous ses yeux lui transperça le cœur comme la lame d'un katana.

Sa petite sœur reposait immobile sur le sol dans une marre de sang, encore en vie ou déjà morte, il l'ignorait. Inoue se tenait près d'elle, les yeux rivées sur celle qui, de toute évidence, était responsable de cette agression. En effet, un sabre sanglant reposait entre les mains de ce qui, dans son accoutrement, ressemblait à une Arrancar. Cette dernière, accroupie près du jeune capitaine, leur jeta un regard satisfait.

Rangiku, debout sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, fut la plus prompte à réagir.

-Miaule, Haineko!

La lame du katana de la vice capitaine se transforma en un nuage de cendres qui s'éparpilla dans l'air avant de se concentrer sur l'intruse. Celle-ci esquiva avec vélocité l'attaque et se précipita vers la sortie dans de grands éclats de rire.

-Reviens! Cria Ichigo dont les prunelles marrons se tintèrent d'animosité à la vue du corps meurtri de Karin.

La main de Rukia l'empêcha de la poursuivre.

-Ichigo, non! Ta sœur a besoin de toi!

La Shinigami se tourna vers Ikkaku est Yumichika.

-Compris, on s'en charge, assura le chauve, partant à la poursuite de l'ennemi avec son partenaire.

Ichigo et Rukia se pressèrent autour de Karin, déjà prise en charge par Inoue. Le roux observait sa sœur inerte sous le dôme orangé, invoqué par la jeune femme, qui concentrait ses forces pour la sauver.

-Il... il n'est pas trop tard... n'est ce pas? s'enquit-il la voix tremblotante.

-Je fais de mon mieux... répondit Inoue avec incertitude. Elle a perdu tellement de sang...

Pendant ce temps, Rangiku et Renji s'étaient dépêchés au chevet du capitaine, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé lui aussi. Heureusement, il semblait que l'Arrancar n'eut pas le temps de s'en prendre à lui.

-Espérons qu'Ikkaku et Yumichika lui mettent la main dessus, fit Renji.

Rangiku acquiesça, tout en observant son supérieur qui ne se réveillait toujours pas.

« Ne tardez pas trop longtemps à nous revenir, capitaine... »

…

… …

…

Lorsque Karin ouvrit les paupières, elle était allongée sur un lit, le visage de son père penché au dessus de sa tête.

-Ma fille chérie! Tu es réveillée, enfin!

Mais avant qu'il n'est le temps de la serrer comme un fou dans ses bras, les yeux ruisselants de larmes, la jeune fille balança son poing en avant, percutant le visage de son paternel. Il s'écrasa contre le mur d'en face, pleurnichard, comme à son habitude.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me frappes encore?! Geignit-il en massant sa joue tuméfiée. Je ne t'ai même pas encore fait le super câlin de papa !

-Parce que tu es lourd le vieux...

-C'est bon de te revoir parmi nous, sœurette.

Karin se redressa sur son oreiller et constata qu'elle était allongée dans sa chambre. En effet, les nombreuses photos d'elle et de ses amis placardées sur les murs en étaient la preuve absolue. Son frère était assis près d'elle, la lampe de chevet éclairant son visage fatigué. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre et constata qu'il faisait nuit. Que faisait-elle là, son frère et son père à la veiller? Brusquement, tous ses derniers souvenir lui revinrent en tête tel un boulet de canon.

-Toshirô! S'alarma-t-elle. Ichigo, elle va le tuer!

-Tout va bien Karin, calme toi, la rassura Ichigo posant sa main sur la sienne. Cette femme ne te fera plus aucun mal, je te le promets. Toshirô... va bien lui aussi. Mais on s'en fou pas mal pour le moment, tout ce qui importe c'est que toi tu ailles mieux.

Elle plaça alors vivement la main sur son ventre, se rappelant de l'acier froid qui l'avait transpercé. N'était-elle pas censée être morte?

-Inoue est intervenue à temps, dit-il en observant son geste.

Elle le scruta décontenancée, ses pensées quelques peu embrouillées. Elle avait du mal à joindre les bouts.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Ichigo lança un regard interrogateur à son père qui lui répondit silencieusement par un bref signe de tête.

-Inoue nous a raconté qu'elle t'a trouvé agonisante devant la porte, en compagnie d'une femme. Peut-être une Arrancar, on ne sais pas bien encore.

La jeune fille se souvint clairement du visage aussi délicat que terrifiant de celle qui l'avait agressé. Rien que d'y penser, elle en frissonna.

-J'étais à l'étage avec les autres et pour une raison encore inexpliquée on a pas senti la présence de ton agresseur, continua-t-il. C'est grâce à Inoue, qu'on a été averti. Elle t'a immédiatement prise en charge et cette femme, elle, a pris la fuite quand nous sommes descendus. Papa et Urahara sont arrivés peu de temps après, suite à la chute de ta pression spirituelle.

-Et depuis, tu as dormi plus de huit heures, finit son père. On est au beau milieu de la nuit comme tu as sûrement dû le remarquer.

-Yusu... commença Karin.

-Je l'ai appelé et lui est proposé de rester dormir chez l'une de ses amies en prétextant que tu avais attrapé la varicelle.

-La varicelle ? répéta Karin avec ironie. Yuzu n'a pas pu gobé un truc pareil, c'est elle qui me l'a refilé quand on avait quatre ans.

-Je suis médecin, rappela son père dans une mou offensée. Si je dis que c'est la varicelle, c'est la varicelle ! Toujours est-il qu'elle ne rentrera pas avant demain matin. Tu peux être tranquille. Je lui ai dit que je m'occupais de toi et qu'Ichigo faisait la manche devant chez nous pour nous payer un repas.

Un nouveau poing s'écrasa accompagné d'un « ouille ! » douloureux.

-Ça t'apprendra le vieux ! Grinça Ichigo entre ses dents en s'assurant qu'une bosse se formait bel et bien sur la tête de son père. Karin soupira de soulagement. Elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur s'inquiète pour elle.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Isshin lui répondit par un sourire bienveillant. Son père avait beau n'être qu'un grand gamin la plupart du temps, il n'en restait pas moins responsable et efficace dans les moments difficiles. Comme les jours qui suivirent la mort de leur mère. De même pour son frère, elle avait une confiance absolu en lui. Et même si elle n'osait pas l'avouer en cette instant, les savoirs ici, à veiller sur elle tout les deux la tranquillisait. Il ne manquait plus que Yusu pour combler son bonheur. Mais il valait mieux la savoir ailleurs pour le moment. Si l'ennemie avait pris la fuite, il n'était pas impossible qu'elle revienne dans cette maison. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle présentée chez eux d'ailleurs? Était-ce pour s'en prendre à son frère? Le sourire satanique qu'elle avait affiché en apercevant le Shinigami au cheveux blanc lui revint en mémoire... Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit venue pour lui ?

Subitement, elle rabattit les couvertures et se leva.

-Karin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je veux aller voir de mes propres yeux que Toshirô va bien.

-Il n'est plus ici, l'informa son père. Ils sont tous partis, juste avant notre arrivée à Urahara et moi.

-Comment ça ? Il s'est réveillé, ça y est ? Il va mieux ?

Elle s'était arrêtée devant la porte et posa son regard sur l'un, puis sur l'autre, en attente d'une réponse de leur part.

-Alors?

Ichigo et Isshin semblaient s'échanger une conversation sous silence. C'est le roux qui lui répondit.

-Il y avait trop de monde dans cette baraque! Je ne supporte pas ça! Déclara-t-il en s'arrachant à moitié les cheveux. Et puis de toute façon, on ne pouvait pas le garder chez nous celui là!

Karin le toisa dubitative avant de finalement céder à la déception.

-Vous êtes amis, non? Tu l'as bien laissé dormi chez nous un soir, alors pourquoi?

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème, intervint son père. Ce Shinigami ne pouvait pas rester ici pour une autre raison.

Karin devint encore plus soupçonneuse, et son père comprit qu'on ne pourrait pas lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps.

-Il a fini par être trop instable.

-Instable?

…

… …

…

Au retour bredouille d'Ikkaku et Yumichika, les Shinigamis étaient repartis avec Urahara, direction la boutique du marchand. La femme Arrancar avait réussi à prendre la fuite grâce notamment à son absence de reiatsu. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à joindre la Soul Society et les soldats de la dixième division ne revenaient toujours pas rendre rapport. Urahara leur expliqua qu'il était déjà en marche de trouver une solution au problème de liaison entre les deux mondes.

Ils avaient tous intégré un gigai, à l'exception d'Hitsugaya toujours inconscient, dont l'état avait évolué de façon étrange. En effet, quelques minutes seulement après la fuite de l'Arrancar, le reiatsu du jeune capitaine se mit à vagabonder de manière incontrôlable, provoquant une chute importante de la température dans le salon des Kurosaki. Pour Rangiku, la seule et unique fois où elle eut été témoin de ce phénomène fut la nuit suivant le jour de sa rencontre avec son supérieur. A cet époque, il n'avait pas encore pris conscience de l'étendu de ses pouvoirs de Shinigami et avait bien failli provoquer la mort de sa grand mère du Rukongai. Depuis, en entrant à l'Institut de Formation Shinigami, il avait rapidement appris à contrôler son reiatsu et avait commencé sa réputation de petit génie. Cette perte de contrôle pouvait selon Urahara, s'expliquer de différentes façons...

-Il est possible qu'il soit tombé dans un stade inférieur de son subconscient qui le détache de toute réalité, exposa le directeur du bazar en se cachant derrière sa tasse de thé. De la même manière, il ne prête plus vigilance à l'énergie spirituelle qu'il dégage.

-Comme une âme prédisposée à devenir Shinigami et qui n'arrive pas encore à contrôler son pouvoir, c'est ça? Interrogea la vice capitaine en connaissance de cause.

-En effet, affirma Urahara. Si tel est le cas, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre dès son réveil.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Toutes les têtes convergeaient en direction de la chambre fermée où reposait le capitaine. Sous les portes en papier de riz, s'échappait de la vapeur d'eau suite au phénomène de condensation entre les deux salles. C'était la raison pour laquelle Urahara leur avait proposé de venir chez lui, afin de mieux gérer le problème, plutôt que de rester chez les Kurosaki. Le capitaine répandait un reiatsu glaçant.

-Mais j'ai deux autres hypothèses, reprit le blond coiffé de son éternel bob à rayure. L'une d'elle serait beaucoup plus problématique si cela venait à se confirmer. Je commencerai par la moins inquiétante, mais pas des moins dangereuses.

Les Shinigamis présent attendirent les explications ainsi que Tessai Tsukabishi resté debout près de la porte et Yoruichi, sous sa forme de chat noir, couchée près du directeur du bazar.

-Quand je fus autrefois directeur du Bureau de Développement Technique à la Soul Society, j'ai étudié toutes sortes de faits étranges. Mes recherches sur le sujet que je m'apprête à vous énoncer précédaient celle du Hôgyoku. Cela concerne uniquement les Shinigamis tels que le capitaine Hitsugaya.

-C'est à dire, s'intéressa Rangiku stupéfaite.

-J'allais y venir... On compte très peu de Shinigami dont les hautes capacités sont restreintes par leur jeune âge et par leur corps, qui n'a pas atteint sa maturité. Ces rares Shinigamis voient de ce fait l'accès aux pleins pouvoir de leur zanpakutô limité. J'ai donc cherché à mieux comprendre ce phénomène de restriction et mes recherches m'ont mené sur de très anciennes archives concernant une jeune personne qui avait forcé cette barrière limitant sa puissance. Les conséquences avaient été désastreuses.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Renji.

-Parce qu'il a transgressé les règles établies avec son zanpakutô. Un zanpakutô cherche par nature à protéger le Shinigami avec lequel il s'accorde. C'est pourquoi, si celui-ci estime qu'il n'est pas prêt, il scellera une partie de ses pouvoirs. Cette personne disposait d'un zanpakutô extrêmement puissant et cette perte de contrôle avait parait-il fait des ravages.

-Je n'avais jamais entendu pareille histoire, commenta Yumichika.

-C'est parce que cette histoire c'est passée il y a près d'un millier d'année et que ces archives sont confidentielles. D'ailleurs, je n'irais pas plus loin sur cet exemple. Je vous ais mi au courant du nécessaire afin de vous préparer à ce qui risque d'arriver au réveil du capitaine Hitsugaya. Donc pour conclure la dessus, quand il aura reprit connaissance, il y a des chances pour que cette mésaventure ce répète. En vue de l'attaque que vous m'avez décrit tout à l'heure et des dégâts que cela à causé, je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il ai tenté de libérer une force qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à maîtriser. Hyôrinmaru est un zanpakutô puissant, et le Shinigami qui le porte l'est tout autant. Soyez prudent.

Tous acquiescèrent avec gravité.

-Et la dernière hypothèse? Quelle est-t-elle? Rappela Rangiku.

Urahara cessa de s'éventer et redressa la tête.

-L'évolution de son état est peut-être en rapport avec la supposée Arrancar de cet après-midi. J'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé entre l'agression de la jeune Kurosaki et votre intervention. Mais ce qui est sûr, est qu'Hitsugaya était inconscient et donc vulnérable. En conséquent, elle peut être responsable des changements actuels et futurs de son état. Il nous faut enquêter, attendre et voir. Quelque chose de sombre se trame peut-être à notre insu...


	4. Chapter 4 - Réveil glaçant

**Chapitre 4**

Du plomb. Voilà dans quoi il se sentait moulé. Un être recouvert de ce métal qui le compressait, qui le maintenait prisonnier. Il baignait dans le noir le plus total. Aucune lumière, pas un rayon pour l'éclairer. Avait-il les yeux clos? Il devait bouger, ne pas rester dans les ténèbres à étouffer.

Une faille trancha l'obscurité avant de se refermer presque aussitôt. Le monde qu'il avait aperçu lui paraissait flou. Il devait faire un effort plus important pour laisser cette brèche ouverte. La deuxième tentative fut un franc succès. Tout apparaissait déjà plus nettement. C'était un plafond. Il y avait des murs aussi. Mais tout était sombre, à peine plus éclairé que ce noir dans lequel il errait tout à l'heure. Il se sentait toujours aussi lourd, néanmoins, il réussit à faire pivoter sa tête sur le côté droit. Une silhouette se tenait là. Elle était assise contre le mur à seulement une distance de bras. Il n'avait qu'à le tendre pour se saisir du pan de son vêtement. Seulement, ce n'était pas un vêtement, mais une couverture beige. Peu importe d'ailleurs car il n'arrivait pas à s'en saisir, ses bras étaient encore trop engourdis.

Il recouvra une vision clair pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'une femme avec de long cheveux blond tirant sur le roux. Il la connaissait bien. Elle regardait le plafond d'un air absent et ne semblait pas remarquer son réveil. Il força alors ses muscles à se contracter. Il devait se redresser. Combien de temps était-il resté là sans bouger? Et quelle ne fut pas l'horreur d'entendre sa propre voix vibrer avec si peu de force.

-Matsumoto.

Malgré tout, la Shinigami sursauta jusqu'au plafond sur lequel ses pupilles étaient encore posées il y a une fraction de seconde.

-Capitaine! Vous m'avez fait peur! S'indigna-t-elle.

Quand elle percuta que le jeune homme avait fini par sortir de son coma, son humeur changea du tout au tout.

-Capitaiiine! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui, l'étouffant à moitié de son opulente poitrine.

-Matsumoto! Tempêta Hitsugaya qui se dégagea tant bien que mal de son étreinte malgré la raideur de ses membres encore ensommeillés.

\- Oh capitaine! J'étais si inquiète! Excusez-moi...

Elle relâcha enfin sa prise afin de mieux l'observer. Ses cheveux blancs étaient en bataille et ses yeux pers brillaient de cette même froideur qui le caractérisait tant, mêlés à une lueur d'agacement aussi. Ça bouche vint se plisser en une moue contrarié en parfaite harmonie avec ses sourcils froncés. Rangiku lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il avait sa tête de tous les jours et c'était bon signe.

-Bon retour parmi nous, capitaine!

Ce fut au tour de son supérieur de l'observer. Ses yeux bleus pétillants trahissaient une importante fatigue. Elle lui apparaissait presque pâle et il n'eut pas besoin de demander pourquoi car il savait déjà qu'il en était responsable. La connaissant, elle avait veillé sur lui jusqu'à son réveil. Ce qui le surprit en revanche, fut de voir cette couverture de laine dans laquelle elle s'était emmitouflée. Elle d'ordinaire si soucieuse d'exhiber son décolleté, c'était plutôt inattendu.

-Tu as froid ? Demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de sa seconde s'atténua quelque peu.

-C'est votre reiatsu.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvait était entièrement embrumée de volutes d'aires glacées, voilant même les murs, les rares meubles et le sol d'une fine couche de particule de glace. Il avait laissé sa pression spirituelle se répandre et vagabonder librement autour de lui. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il simplement.

Il se concentra afin de sceller sa pression spirituelle mais au bout de quelques secondes, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa vice capitaine pu lire l'incompréhension figer son regard, mais aussi, et c'est ce qui la troubla, un semblant de panique.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer mais fut interrompue par la porte de la chambre qui coulissait.

-Ah! Vous voilà enfin de retour capitaine Hitsugaya, se réjouit l'homme au getas et au bob depuis l'ouverture.

Le capitaine de la dixième division eut le droit à un résumé détaillé de tous les événements qui suivirent sa perte de connaissance. Pour cela, Urahara les avait conviés, lui et sa seconde, dans l'arrière boutique. Un espace restreint mais lumineux, dans la plus grande tradition japonaise. Réunis autour d'une table basse, ils discutaient tranquillement autour d'un thé chaud. Hitsugaya avait à son tour intégré un gigai, apparemment spécial, qui empêchait sa pression spirituelle d'irradier librement. Il avait pratiquement passé deux jours dans le coma.

A présent au courant de tout, énormément de choses lui trottaient en tête. La première concernait la perte de contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait que son reiatsu qui faisait des siennes mais quelques chose au fond de lui lui disait que cette instabilité s'étendait au delà... De plus, mais il se gardait bien de ne pas l'avouer aux autres, il n'entendait plus les paroles de l'esprit de son zanpakutô aussi clairement. Il était toujours là, certes, mais dans sa plaine glacé que constituait son monde intérieur, il entendait retentir les grondements furieux du dragon. Il résonnait comme un violent orage, l'empêchant de communiquer correctement avec lui. Hyôrinmaru lui donnait l'impression d'être bien hostile depuis son réveil...

Ensuite, il se préoccupait de la mission. De ce côté là, rien avait évolué pendant son absence, hormis l'intrusion de cette femme chez les Kurosaki. D'après sa subordonnée et les autres, elle n'émanait aucune pression spirituelle comme ce fut le cas pour leurs précédant ennemis sur la colline. C'était la raison pour laquelle Ikkaku et Yumichika avaient perdu sa trace. Ils ne savaient quasiment rien d'elle, c'était tout juste si on avait pu lui dire qu'elle possédait de long cheveux noirs et qu'elle était vêtue d'une tenue similaire à celle portée par les Arrancars. Une Arrancar... c'est comme ça qu'ils l'avaient nommé. Mais personne n'avait pu lui affirmer avec certitude qu'il en s'agissait d'une. Elle s'était éclipsée aussi rapidement que Matsumoto avait attaqué. Selon leur rapport, elle avait un katana taché de sang à la main. Ce sang, était celui de la jeune sœur d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

Karin le tracassait aussi. On lui rapporta qu'elle avait été transpercée par ladite Arrancar et avait frôlé de près la mort pendant que lui était à mille lieu de la réalité. Lui, pourtant à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Au fond, il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille. Cet incident aurait pu être évité.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien capitaine Hitsugaya? Demanda Urahara en remarquant le visage anxieux du jeune homme incliné vers le sol.

Il redressa la tête, arborant aussitôt une expression détachée et froide. Celle qu'il utilisait la plupart du temps.

-Parfaitement.

-Vous paressiez... tourmenté, dit-il en agitant son éventail.

-Je me préoccupai de la situation à la Soul Society. Il faut que nous puissions les joindre rapidement.

-Je fais de mon mieux pour régler le problème.

\- Merci.

Le jeune homme se leva. Il venait de passer plus d'une heure à discuter et il était temps d'avancer.

-Capitaine! Où allez-vous? Questionna Rangiku se levant à sa suite.

-Je vais chez Kurosaki. Je dois l'interroger, surtout sa sœur. C'est elle qui est restée le plus longtemps en présence de notre ennemie. Peut-être qu'elle en sait un peu plus que nous.

-Je viens avec vous!

-Non.

Elle afficha un air des plus perplexe.

-Envois Madarame et Ayasegawa passer le périmètre au peigne fin, reprit Hitsugaya.

-Ils parcourent déjà Karakura pour débusquer l'Arrancar. Vous savez bien qu'ils ne supportent pas de rester sur un échec.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, rassemble Kuchiki et Abarai pour protéger la ville des Hollows. Qu'ils redoublent de prudence puisqu'on ne peut toujours pas les sentir arriver...

-Je les ai déjà assigné à cette tâche capitaine, j'ai pris l'initiative d'assurer le commandement en votre absence.

Matsumoto avait déjà tout planifié avant son réveil. Elle savait comment il fonctionnait, ce qu'il était primordial de faire et prenait ses responsabilités avec beaucoup de sérieux. Toshirô reconnaissait bien là sa subordonnée. Malgré son extravagance doublée d'une indolence record, elle savait être une seconde des plus exemplaire et des plus compétente. Elle lui était une précieuse alliée et jamais il ne pourrait tolérer qu'on la blesse. Nonobstant les formalités du à leur rang, ils étaient tous les deux très proches.

-Dans ce cas, repose-toi. Tu en as besoin.

-Si vous me permettez d'objecter capitaine, intervint Urahara, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très raisonnable de vous promener tout seul par les temps qui courent et dans votre état... Laissez là vous accompagner.

Un échange silencieux s'effectua entre le propriétaire du magasin et le jeune Shinigami. Plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hitsugaya ne détourne le regard.

-Très bien, dit-il. Amène toi Matsumoto.

-Oh! Et passez le bonjour de ma part à la famille Kurosaki! Ajouta Urahara redevenu soudain très gai.

Le capitaine de la dixième division passait déjà l'ouverture faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Rangiku se dépêcha de le suivre quant elle fut arrêtée par le directeur du bazar.

-Un instant vice capitaine Matsumoto.

La concernée regarda par dessus son épaule.

\- Surveillez le de près voulez-vous? Nous ne sommes encore sûr de rien...

La blonde lui accorda un bref signe de tête, comprenant que trop bien les paroles d'Urahara, et partit rejoindre son supérieur.

...

... ...

...

Ichigo, appliqué à terminer ses devoirs avant l'heure du dîner, ne parvenait pas à rester concentré. Ce qui s'était passé la veille l'avait beaucoup remué. L'image du corps ensanglanté de sa sœur revenait sans cesse le hanter. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de la défendre. Cette seule pensée le fit bouillonner de l'intérieur. Il serra si fort son crayon qu'il se brisa en deux.

-Merde! Cracha-t-il furieux en tapant des poings sur son bureau.

En colère, il l'était. Contre lui même. Il la portait également sur cette femme, qui avait agressé Karin sans aucun scrupule, avant de partir en lâche. Oui, lâche ! Il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier le comportement de cette créature. Il la retrouverait et lui ferait comprendre sa douleur. Et il ne laisserait pas la Soul Society l'en empêcher. Après tout, Rukia n'était-elle pas venue lui demander de l'aide? D'une manière ou d'une autre il avait trempé dans cette affaire...

-C'est si compliqué que ça les devoirs du monde réel?

Ichigo manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Il se retourna vers la voix qui l'avait surpris et fut étonné de voir le capitaine de la dixième division adossé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, vêtu d'un simple T-Shirt noir et d'un jean décousu au niveau des genoux. Derrière lui, se tenait Rangiku, un top rose fuchsia bien trop décolletée et une mini jupe grise, celle-ci, bien évidemment trop courte. Elle affichait un sourire radieux, en total opposition avec les traits figés de son coéquipier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils tenaient tant à faire leurs entrées de cette manière, mais cela ne le surprenait plus.

-Ça va pas la tête de débarquer sans prévenir!? Qui plus est par ma fenêtre! On ne t'a pas appris à te servir d'une porte Toshirô?

-C'est capitaine Hitsugaya! S'énerva le Shinigami, une veine pulsant fortement à sa tempe.

-Ouais ouais..., tu me l'as déjà sorti celle là.

Rangiku pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre, laissant son capitaine seul à la fenêtre. Celui-ci serra les dents, suite à la dernière remarque du roux. Ce dernier ne bougea pas de sa chaise et se contenta de fixer successivement les deux Shinigamis.

-On est venu poser quelques questions au sujet de la femme d'hier après-midi. A ta sœur en particulier, déclara le jeune homme.

-Attends voir... commença le Shinigami remplaçant. Tu es sorti de ton coma?

-Il paraît, oui, répliqua froidement Toshirô. Peux-tu faire venir ta sœur ici, s'il te plaît?

-Karin est en convalescence. De toute façon, Yusu est rentrée et elle ne laissera personne la déranger. Elle ne sait pas grand chose des Shinigamis et croit sa sœur malade, donc ne l'embête pas maintenant. Tes questions je peux y répondre moi.

Hitsugaya lança un regard à sa seconde, qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Puis le jeune homme sauta de la fenêtre vers l'extérieur, sous l'air hébété d'Ichigo.

-Et il va où comme ça?

-Mon capitaine aimerait juste pouvoir gagner un peu de temps, t'inquiète pas Ichigo! Répondit Rangiku tout sourire. Si tu veux bien, c'est moi qui te poserais les questions.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Ichigo entendit la voix claire de Yusu retentir depuis le hall.

-J'y vais!

Après quelques secondes de silence la jeune fille poussa un cri strident. Ichigo crut d'abord à une nouvelle attaque. Mais très vites ses craintes se dissipèrent.

-Kyaaaaaaaaa! Karin! Y a ton petit copain qui est là!

Le Shinigami remplaçant fusilla Matsumoto du regard dont une goutte perlait sur son visage qu'elle voulait innocent. Il ouvrit sa porte en même temps que Karin, qui lui passa devant comme un train à grande vitesse. Elle dévala l'escalier, le regard pétillant, à la vue de son ami à l'étonnante physionomie.

-Toshirô!

-Salut.

Elle se précipita vers lui, mais fut très vite rejointe par son frère furax, pointant un doigt menaçant vers le Shinigami. Celui-ci immobile comme une statue de marbre dans l'encadrement de la porte, gardait les yeux résolument fermés, les bras croisés, laissant la fureur du roux lui passer au travers.

-Enfoiré! Tu te fou de ma gueule ou quoi!?

-Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai effectivement appris à me servir d'une porte, répliqua Toshirô.

-Commence pas à te la jouer, sale blaireau! Je t'ai demandé de la laisser tranquille!

-Ichi! s'indigna Karin tout aussi emportée à présent mais également confuse. Ça va pas de lui parler comme ça?!

-Karin à raison, Ichigo! Ajouta Yusu les mains sur les hanches. Tu te comportes comme un fou! Laisse ce pauvre Toshirô en paix!

La jeune fille attrapa le bras du Shinigami et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, Karin sur leur talon. Ichigo se saisit du poignet de cette dernière, mais fut immédiatement repoussé.

-Je vais bien! Arrête! Tu n'es qu'un abruti de frère!

-Je m'inquiète pour toi!

-Oui eh bien ça ira! Toshirô ne risque pas de m'embrocher avec son katana lui, non ? Rétorqua-t-elle l'expression frondeuse en prenant garde à ne pas être entendue par sa jumelle, en train de pousser Hitsugaya sur le canapé pour ensuite courir lui chercher de quoi s'hydrater.

-Comme tu veux, se résigna Ichigo à contre cœur ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir vers le Shinigami.

Il jurerait avoir vu ce dernier lui décocher un bref sourire narquois, ce qui eut don de renforcer sa colère. Non mais pour qui se prenait ce petit prétentieux tout décoloré !?

Yusu revint de la cuisine, les bras surchargés de boissons en tout genre.

-Alors! On a du jus de fruit, des sodas, du café, du thé, de l'eau, de...

-Je te remercie, la coupa Toshirô, mais je ne reste pas, j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec Karin seul à seul.

Karin savait quel sujet il voulait aborder avec elle et c'est pourquoi sa sœur ne pouvait participer à la conversation.

-Peut-on monter dans ta chambre? Proposa Toshirô à la footballeuse avec sérieux.

Les yeux de Yusu se remplirent de larmes, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante.

-Je savais que c'était du sérieux entre vous...Oooh, ma sœur devient une adulte! Papa va pleurer lui aussi!

Encore une fois, Toshirô fit preuve d'un self-contrôle impressionnant au contraire d'Ichigo qui perdit son sang-froid.

-Arrrh! Ils ne sortent pas ensemble Yusu!

Quant à Karin, elle laissa sa sœur à ses délires et fit signe au Shinigami de la suivre.


	5. Chapitre 5-A la recherche d'informations

**Chapitre 5**

\- Je me doutais bien que tu ne venais pas pour le simple plaisir de me revoir, Toshirô, dit Karin en refermant la porte.

La jeune femme regardait le Shinigami déambuler dans sa chambre comme un chat curieux. Il étudiait d'un air impassible chaque détail, s'arrêtant de temps à autres devant quelques photos.

Même s'il n'en montrait rien, tout cela l'intriguait beaucoup. C'était bien la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cette chambre. Tout comme Ichigo, elle n'envahissait pas son espace personnel de bibelots inutiles. Tout était simple même dans les couleurs, sans fantaisies. La seule note de personnalité résidait dans ces multiples photos placardées au mur. Elle avait beaucoup d'images de ses amis. D'autres, plus rare, représentaient sa famille. Sa sœur y était illustrée le plus souvent. Son frère était là aussi et sur l'une d'elle, un homme cherchait à lui passait un collier à fleur autour du cou. Il était de dos et ne montrait de lui que ses larges épaules et ses courts cheveux noirs hérissés. Probablement son père.

Une autre photo attira particulièrement son attention : un portrait, vraisemblablement prise plusieurs années en arrière car Karin y apparaissait extrêmement jeune. Elle reposait dans les bras d'une très belle femme avec de long cheveux châtains clairs et au sourire radieux.

-C'est ta mère? Demanda-t-il certain de la réponse.

-Oui.

-C'est elle aussi qui se trouve affichée en bas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, mais ça c'est à cause de mon timbré de père. Je ne sais plus combien de fois je lui ai demandé de retirer ce poster ridicule sur lequel il pleurniche sans arrêt.

Toshirô esquissa un sourire si discret que Karin ne le remarqua même pas. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle restait fidèle à elle même. D'apparence, son corps commençait à prendre les formes d'une jeune femme mais cela ne semblait pas la pousser à suivre la mode des filles de son âge. Aujourd'hui, elle ne portait qu'un simple jeans foncé. Celui-ci était rehaussé d'un haut rayé de rouge et blanc qui drapait largement ses maigres épaules. Elle avait laissé pousser un peu ses cheveux noirs, qu'elle attachait en haute queue de cheval. De grandes mèches encadraient son visage clair, duquel s'animer de grands yeux sombres. Mais son expression restait la même, son attitude décontractée aussi. Puis il se tourna vers elle, pointant ses pupilles dans les siennes, le ton devenu plus sérieux.

-Je suis venu te poser des questions sur la femme de l'autre jour.

Karin porta instinctivement la main sur son ventre, se remémorant l'agonie et le visage cruel de son assaillante. Ce geste n'échappa pas au garçon.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Mais il me faut des détails sur elle. Ton frère et les autres n'ont fait que l'apercevoir, reprit-il pour l'encourager à parler.

-Elle...

Dans sa tête, Karin revit défiler les images comme un film d'horreur.

-Elle était plutôt grande, mince, la peau blanche avec de long cheveux noirs...

Le simple souvenir du regard de son agresseur la fit frissonner.

-Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur bizarre, mauves je crois, assez petits...

-Est-ce qu'elle portait une sorte de masque étrange sur le visage? Demanda Toshirô resté statique.

Karin le regarda perplexe.

-Un masque? Comme ceux que portent les monstres qui attaquent la ville?

-Si tu fais mention des Hollows. Oui. Quelque chose de très similaire.

Karin se mit à réfléchir un instant.

\- Non, je n'ai rien vu de tel.

-Tu en es absolument certaine? Il peut être très discret, l'informa-t-il en insistant bien.

-Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du miens Toshirô! Je l'aurais vu si elle avait un truc de ce genre sur la figure je crois!

Mais le Shinigami ne la regardait déjà plus et s'était tourné vers la fenêtre où commençait à disparaître le soleil. Il était entré dans une phase de réflexion. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Lui et sa troupe avaient affronté toute une armée de Hollows et d'Arrancars qui, dans sa logique personnelle, avaient pour seul et unique but de les retenir. Mais le temps de quoi? Le temps de permettre à cette femme de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait? Chez les Kurosaki? Mais était-ce vraiment elle qui contrôlait tous ces ennemis sur la colline? Si Karin disait vrai, qu'elle ne portait pas de masque brisé sur le visage... cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas une Arrancar. Une Shinigami dans ce cas? Elle possédait bien un katana, non? Seulement, elle avait choisi de se vêtir comme une Arrancar... Pourquoi s'étonner? Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que des Shinigamis s'alliaient aux ennemis...

-Toshirô, l'interpella Karin, qu'est-ce que ça signifie tout ça?

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il en toute sincérité. Mais de toute façon, tu n'as pas à être au courant.

-Tsss... t'as du culot de me répondre ça! s'indigna-t-elle les mains sur les hanches. On ne se voit pas depuis presque deux ans, tu débarques chez moi dans les vapes avec tes potes, je me fais poignarder dans les minutes qui suivent, tu reviens pour me poser des questions sur le sujet, mais je n'ai en aucun cas le droit d'être au courant! Il y a comme un petit problème là, non? D'ailleurs... qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Tu étais inconscient et aucune blessure grave en apparence...

-Ça, ça te regarde encore moins.

Son ton avait été tranchant, mais cela n'intimida en rien la jeune fille. Après un long silence, pendant lequel ils s'affrontèrent du regard, Karin lâcha d'un ton faussement indifférent :

-Tu fais comme tu veux le grincheux.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

-Karin! Yusu m'envoie te dire que le dîner est prêt, l'informa la voix d'Ichigo de l'autre côté du panneau.

-Dis-lui que j'arrive tout de suite!

-Ok. Et toi dis à l'autre qu'il peut rester s'il veut. Rangiku s'est déjà précipitée à table pour info.

Sur ces mots, ils entendirent les pas s'éloigner et descendre l'escalier.

-Je ne reste pas, stipula Toshirô.

-Ouais. J'imagine que la raison pour laquelle tu déclines l'invitation doit rester secrète elle aussi.

Le capitaine sentait une profonde déception dans sa voix. Déception quelle cachait derrière un lourd manteau d'irritation.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas perdu de ton tempérament, dit-il.

Karin sourit malgré tout.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui réussirait à te retenir, alors va-t-en si tu veux, mais sache que tu es le bienvenu ici.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, tourna la poignée mais s'arrêta subitement dans son élan par la main de Karin qui lui empoignait l'épaule. Il se retourna dubitatif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Yue Sayuki! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Quoi?

-Sayuki! C'est comme ça qu'elle disait s'appeler! Je viens de m'en souvenir à l'instant.

…

… …

…

Tadam! S'écria Yusu en posant une énorme marmite au centre de la table.

Tandis qu'Ichigo vint s'asseoir en face de la vice capitaine qui bavait littéralement sur la nappe, son supérieur arrivait en bas des marches d'un pas pressent.

-Amène-toi Matsumoto.

-Hein!? Protesta la concernée en attrapant son bol.

-Tu ne restes pas Toshirô? S'étonna Yusu la mine déconfite. J'ai fait de la bonne soupe miso, pourtant.

-Je t'en suis reconnaissant mais Matsumoto et moi sommes déjà engagés ailleurs.

-Heiiiin!? Réitéra la belle Shinigami. Oh mais... capitaine! Ça à l'air tellement délicieux! Je suis certaine que vous allez aimer! Restons! Le monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner le temps d'une soupe!

-Dépêche-toi!

-Capitaine! supplia-t-elle en fixant son bol plein, dont un délectable fumet s'en dégageait.

-Matsumoto!

-Oui j'arrive!

Quand la porte d'entrée se referma sur les deux jeunes gens, Yusu affichait une totale stupéfaction.

-Grand frère?

-Mmh? Marmonna le lycéen la bouche remplit de soupe.

-T'as remarqué que Rangiku a appelé Toshirô « capitaine »?

…

… …

…

Pendant ce temps, les deux Shinigamis de la onzième division dont la tension était encore montée d'un cran, passaient la ville au peigne fin. Ils parcouraient les toits de Karakura depuis des heures, le soleil s'apprêtant bientôt à disparaître derrière l'horizon et n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé cette femme qui leur avait échappée. Il n'y avait aucun indice, pas même une infime trace spirituelle de son passage. Elle semblait s'être complètement évaporée.

-On perd notre temps, souligna Yumichika à son coéquipier. Il est évident qu'elle n'est plus ici depuis longtemps.

Ikkaku s'arrêta net, aigri au plus haut point mais relativement en accord avec son collègue. Ils s'acharnaient pour rien.

-T'as raison. Ça ne sert à rien. On ferait mieux de retourner à la base.

-Ikkaku! Yumichika! Interpella la voix de Renji.

Le vice capitaine de la sixième division apparût à leur côté, suivit de prêt par Rukia.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là tout les deux? Lança Ikkaku. Je croyez que vous aviez pour ordre de nettoyer la ville?

-C'est ce qu'on a fait, répliqua la Shinigami. Mais les quelques Hollows qu'on a rencontré ne sont pas comme ceux qu'on a affronté sur la colline.

-Ils possédaient tous un reiatsu et nos Denreishinkis les détectaient facilement, termina Renji. On a l'impression d'être complètement à côté de la mission. Ou alors c'est une énorme farce !

Ils se considérèrent tout les quatre pendant un instant.

-Vous n'êtes pas les seuls, soupira enfin Yumichika.

-Cette histoire est vraiment pas net, remarqua son acolyte chauve. La fille sur laquelle on doit mettre la main est indétectable et les Hollows recommencent à émettre leur pression spirituelle... Si on arrive pas à établir bientôt un contact avec la Soul Society, autant dire que le succès de la mission fonce droit dans le mur. C'est le capitaine Hitsugaya qui va être content...

Nouveau silence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche Matsumoto de son côté? Reprit-il toujours aussi amère.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, elle est restée auprès du capitaine chez Urahara, répondit Rukia.

-Pff, on est à peine pas dans la merde.

-Vous pensez que Urahara disait vrai à son sujet? Vous croyez que le capitaine peut poser problème? Questionna Renji.

-Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il se réveille un jour, rétorqua le chauve amer.

Le portable de Rukia se mit soudainement à sonner Elle s'empara de l'appareil qu'elle ouvrit sous les regards attentifs de ses camarades. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en découvrant le message.

-Qu'est-ce-que ça dit? Demanda son compagnon au cheveux écarlate.

-C'est un message de Matsumoto. Elle revient de chez Ichigo accompagnée du capitaine Hitsugaya. Ils ont obtenu de nouvelles informations et on doit immédiatement se rendre chez Urahara.

Ce fut au tour d'Ikkaku et Yumichika d'entendre leur appareil sonner.

-Ouais, même message, dirent-ils simultanément.

Renji consulta le sien plein d'espoir. Mais rien ne s'affichait chez lui.

-Et moi alors ? se plaint le tatoué. Elle me snob ou quoi ?

-Fais pas la tête Renji, et mettons nous en route, déclara Rukia.

…

… …

…

« Bip » « bip » « bip » « bip » « bip » « bip »...

-Cadeau empoisonné... marmonna Ichigo dans son oreiller au petit matin.

C'était lundi. Dans une tentative désespérée pour atteindre son réveil, offert par ses sœurs à son dernier anniversaire, il percuta violemment ses affaires qui dégringolèrent de son bureau.

-Ichigo!

-Hein?! Fit-il en redressant brutalement la tête.

Une voix familière l'avait appelé. Pourtant, sa chambre était vide et il crut à une hallucination. Son réveil continuait de sonner parmi les crayons et les livres qui avaient accompagné sa chute.

-Ichigo!

La porte de son placard s'ouvrit brutalement. Le roux n'eut pas le temps de s'immobiliser de stupeur que déjà il recevait un coussin en pleine figure. Dans le petit espace confiné où il rangeait autrefois ses vêtements, se trouvait une Rukia contrariée en pyjama. Ichigo s'extirpa complètement de ses couvertures, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-Rukia!?

Un deuxième coussin le percuta, l'obligeant à retomber sur son lit.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème!? Ragea-t-il en se redressant pour la énième fois.

-Tu vas le couper ce fichu réveil!? Ou il faut que je le fasse moi même? Beugla-t-elle à son tour. Il y en a qui dorment encore!

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi est-ce que tu squattes de nouveau mon placard, d'abord?!

-Tu voulais que je dorme sur ta tête peut-être, imbécile!

-Peu importe! Dit-moi ce que tu fous là!

-On ne peut pas avancer dans notre mission tant qu'on arrive pas à joindre la Soul Society et Urahara ne pouvait pas tous nous garder chez lui! Sinon, t'a vraiment l'air super ravi de me revoir chez toi, après tout ce temps, dit-elle froissée par son attitude.

Puis elle claqua la porte du placard. Se rendant compte d'avoir un peu blessé la jeune femme, il soupira et lui présenta ses excuses. Le réveil s'était arrêté de sonner.

-C'est bon ça va, fit-il en se massant machinalement la nuque. Excuse moi de m'être emporté. Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu t'installes dans ce placard. De toute façon, je ne l'ai jamais réaménagé depuis que t'es partie, je l'ai laissé tel quel.

La porte coulissa de nouveau. Ichigo évita le regard de la Shinigami par peur de paraître ridicule. Mais ses paroles étaient sincères. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de replacer ses vêtements dans la penderie depuis la perte de ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. Ainsi, il avait l'impression qu'elle était toujours là, et au fond de lui, il avait espéré qu'elle soit revenue de temps à autre dormir ici, même s'il ne pouvait la voir durant cette période.

-Crétin, murmura Rukia avec un sourire.

Ichigo daigna enfin à croiser le bleu sombre de ses yeux et lui retourna son sourire. Ce fut au tour de Rukia de paraître gênée. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et se retourna afin de se recoucher.

-Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, tu vas être en retard en cours.

-Ouais.

Ichigo se leva, ramassa les quelques affaires qu'il avait faites tomber et attrapa de quoi s'habiller dans la commode.

-Tu peux me redonner mes oreillers, s'il te plaît? Pria Rukia qui s'apprêtait à refermer la porte du placard.

Ichigo entreprit de lui rendre les projectiles et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant qu'il ne la referme sur lui, il entendit la voix de la Shinigami lui adresser une dernière parole :

-Merci, Ichigo.

Chez Urahara, le soleil avait largement pénétré à l'intérieur de la boutique dans laquelle le marchand s'affairait à résoudre le problème de liaison avec la Soul Society. Il était quasiment midi et il n'avait que pour seule compagnie, la présence de Yoruichi sous sa forme de chat noir, profondément endormie. La nuit dernière, les Shinigamis en mission sur terre étaient revenus sous l'ordre du capitaine Hitsugaya pour un nouveau compte rendu de la situation. Le jeune homme avait su recueillir de précieuses informations auprès de la sœur d'Ichigo et en avait fait pars à l'assemblé. D'après se qu'il savait, la femme qui avait fait irruption chez les Kurosaki n'était pas une Arrancar et s'appelait Yue Sayuki. Il avait émis l'hypothèse qu'elle soit donc une Shinigami et le seul moyen d'en savoir plus à son sujet, aurait été de consulter les archives du monde spirituel. C'est pourquoi, pour le moments, ils ne pouvaient être que vigilent et attendre de pouvoir obtenir des informations de la Soul Society sur cette Yue Sayuki. Ainsi, il était primordiale que l'homme aux getas parvienne à rétablir rapidement la connexion entre les deux mondes.

La porte de son espace de travail s'ouvrit. Renji se glissa dans l'atelier, la sueur dégoulinant de son grand front tatoué.

-Ah! Lieutenant Abarai! Se réjouit Urahara. Vous revenez déjà de votre entraînement?

-Je n'ai plus Chad avec qui me battre cette fois-ci, c'est relativement pénible de faire ça tout seul au bout d'un moment.

-Je comprends.

-C'est quoi tout ça? Demanda le Shinigami qui observait le lieu rempli de bazars et de bricoles en tout genre. C'est pour rétablir le contact?

-C'est exacte! Affirma le vendeur caché derrière son bob à rayure, accroupi devant des centaines de pièces métalliques. Plus vite ça sera fait et plus vite vous obtiendrez des informations. De mon point de vu, le capitaine Hitsugaya cessera enfin de me presser d'accélérer. Ça devient stressant à la fin...

-Où est-il au fait? Je ne l'ai pas croisé ce matin, ni Matsumoto d'ailleurs.

Urahara se mit à rire sous le regard hagard de Renji.

-J'ai donné une bonne adresse au vice capitaine Matsumoto et l'ai prié d'embarquer son capitaine avec elle. Je dois avouer qu'elle est très douée! Ne vous en faite pas... ils rentreront pour le dîner.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Mais une question brûlait les lèvres du vice capitaine de la sixième division.

-Pourquoi avoir insisté pour que le capitaine Hitsugaya et Matsumoto restent dormir ici si vous vous embêtez à leur trouver une distraction dehors à la première occasion? J'ai souvenir qu'ils avaient logé chez Inoue Orihime à la dernière mission sur terre...

L'ex directeur du BDT, redevenu plus sérieux, se redressa et pivota vers son interlocuteur.

-Il est important que vous compreniez la gravité de la situation, Abarai. Quand je vous expliquai, avant que le capitaine ne sorte de son comas, qu'il existait une possibilité pour qu'il ne contrôle plus correctement ses pouvoirs... je le pensais vraiment. Il se trouve qu'il y est de très forte chance pour que mes dires se révèlent exactes si un conflit venait à éclater.

-Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir si...

-Vous n'étiez pas présent lors de son réveil. Il est normal que vous vous interrogiez.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Le blond soupira.

-Il n'arrivait pas à sceller son reiatsu. Ce sont les premiers signes, si je puis dire. Le gigai qu'il possède bloque sa pression spirituelle pour le moment. C'est pourquoi je préfère l'avoir à l'œil durant la nuit, quand l'esprit de son zanpakutô est au plus proche de son âme.

-En quoi cela est-il un problème?

-Si l'on en crois les archives sur le cas similaire de mes anciennes recherches, le Shinigami et le zanpakutô ne résonneraient plus à l'unisson. Pas de la même manière en tout cas. En touchant à une force dont il n'avait pas encore la maîtrise, il a ouvert la porte à un pouvoir qui le dépasse. Un pouvoir qu'il devait attendre d'obtenir de son zanpakutô lui même quand il serait prêt. Le lien entre un zanpakutô et son Shinigami est toujours très particulier et difficile à expliquer quand il ne s'agit pas du notre. En gros, je m'efforce de veiller à ce que le capitaine Hitsugaya domine son pouvoir... et qu'il ne se laisse pas dominer par celui-ci.

Renji acquiesça de manière à rendre compte qu'il comprenait bien ses révélations. Urahara recommença à bricoler, sans pour autant se détourner de son vis-à-vis.

-C'est bien que vous me demandiez tout ça car je pense ne pas avoir assez insisté sur ce sujet là avec les autres, reprit-il, hormis avec le vice capitaine Matsumoto peut-être. D'un côté, vous ne serez pas trop de deux à faire vraiment attention à lui.

L'ex directeur du BDT le sonda avec intensité.

-Si vous êtes en mesure de le faire, empêchez-le de se battre. Même contre un simple Hollow. Je pense que c'est plus prudent.

-J'y veillerai.


	6. Chapitre 6-Provocations

**Chapitre 6**

-C'est une plaisanterie?

-C'est fantastique!

Si Rangiku rayonnait comme une enfant à qui l'on venait d'offrir une énorme boule de glace, Toshirô lui, se sentait bouillir comme une théière. Derrière lui, attendaient Ikkaku et Yumichika qui impassiblement tentaient de comprendre ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici. Tous les quatre patientaient dans une file d'attente leur permettant l'accès à la nouvelle piscine de Karakura. Il était tout juste 13h et le soleil tapait fort, creusant davantage l'humeur du jeune Shinigami.

-C'était à prévoir que tu nous conduirais dans un piège, s'exaspéra le capitaine de la dixième division en mitraillant sa seconde du regard.

-Mais enfin capitaine! S'outra cette dernière. Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour espérer se détendre après ces derniers événements! C'est comme une source d'eau chaude! Un espace pour se baigner! Urahara a dit que ce serait une bonne chose pour vous que de...

-C'est Urahara qui se cache derrière cette idée ridicule ?! J'aurais dû m'en douter... Et puis qu'est-ce-que vous faites là tous les deux d'abord? ajouta-t-il a l'adresse des deux Shinigamis de la onzième division.

-C'est justement la question qu'on était en train de se poser, capitaine, se désola le chauve.

-Tu oublies qu'on essayait d'échapper à cette fille, Ikkaku, rappela Yumichika presque amusé en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans le flanc.

En effet, les deux Shinigamis avaient passé la nuit dans l'appartement de Keigo Asano, un ami à Ichigo, chez qui ils avaient déjà pu trouver hospitalité lors de leurs précédentes missions sur terre. Cependant, Keigo avait une sœur qui pour le plus grand désarroi d'Ikkaku vouait un amour inconditionnel pour les hommes au crane rasé. Ainsi, pour échapper à l'étouffante affection qu'elle lui portait, il avait décidé de prendre la fuite avec le soutien de Yumichika. Sur leur chemin menant à la liberté, ils avaient croisé les deux officiers de la dixième division en train de déambuler dans les rues de la ville et les avaient suivis jusqu'ici.

-Peu importe en fait, fit Hitsugaya les bras croisés de mécontentement, je ne mettrai pas les pieds dans cet endroit débile. Je m'en vais.

-Attendez capitaine! C'est à nous! Intervint Rangiku en lui empoignant le bras jusqu'au comptoir.

De l'autre côté de la vitre se tenait une femme replète qui leur accorda un large sourire.

-Bonjour et bienvenus!

-Quatre entrées s'il vous plaît! Annonça joyeusement la belle blonde.

La guichetière se leva de sa chaise et se pencha pour mieux observer Toshirô dont elle n'avait aperçu que la crinière blanche jusque là.

-Dis-donc mon petit bonhomme, tu ne devrais pas être à l'école à cette heure? Lui demanda-t-elle suspicieuse en remontant vivement ses lunettes du bout des doigts.

La peau blafarde de Toshirô vira brusquement au rouge cramoisi, ses traits se contractant de manière effrayante. Même s'il se devait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, il mourrait d'envie d'exploser en cet instant. Il ne supportait pas d'être considéré comme un enfant, lui qui en vérité était sans doute plus âgé que n'importe quel humain du monde réel. La plupart du temps, il arrivait à passer outre ce genre de remarque, mais les circonstances actuelles l'empêchaient de se calmer.

-Quatre entrées! Répéta précipitamment Rangiku pour éviter un drame.

La guichetière encaissa l'argent et lui tendit les petits tickets.

-Voilà pour vous.

Rangiku s'en saisit et la remercia aimablement. Seulement, quand elle se retourna vers son capitaine, il n'était plus là.

-Où est-il passé!?

-Parti, affirma Ikkaku les mains dans les poches.

-Hein?! Comment ça parti!? S'étonna-t-elle la panique la prenant.

-T'angoisse pas pour ça, renchérit Yumichika. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps de le voir disparaître et réapparaître à ton insu.

-Capitaiiiiine! s'égosilla-t-elle en balayant de ses iris clairs les environs bondés de monde.

-Arrête de crier et laisse tomber..., soupira le chauve. Et l'appelle pas capitaine en publique, ça va attirer l'attention sur nous. Et je déteste ça.

Rangiku fit volte face, ses yeux animés par une colère froide.

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas!? S'emporta-t-elle en attrapant Ikkaku par le col de la chemise. Urahara m'a demandé de ne pas le quitter des yeux et c'est ce que je viens bêtement de faire!

Ikkaku se dégagea de l'emprise de la blonde et déclara d'un ton bourru :

-C'est pas notre problème ça! Et puis, c'est lui le commandant de la mission, il fait ce qu'il veut! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait lui courir après?

-Parce qu'il a peut-être un problème! On nous a demandé d'être prudent avec lui!

Le Shinigami soupira derechef, passant sa main sur son crâne lisse.

-Ouais on sait déjà tout ça. N'empêche, ce n'est pas comme si un ennemi allait lui tomber dessus dans les prochaines secondes.

-De tout façon, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, fit remarquer Yumichika. S'il venait à se servir de son zanpakutô on le retrouvera tout de suite...

Dans le lycée Daiichi de Karakura l'après midi passait bien trop au ralenti pour Ichigo, qui dans sa léthargie, avait fini par s'endormir derrière son livre d'histoire. De temps à autres, Orihime lui lançait des appels discrets pour lui éviter de se faire surprendre par le professeur. Pendant ses somnolences, les images du corps inanimé de Karin revenaient le hanter. Et ce n'est que lorsque l'horloge indiqua 18h, qu'il fut libéré de ses insoutenables songes et qu'il pu enfin sortir sous le ciel devenu grisonnant, accompagné par Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Keigo et Tatsuki.

-Les nuits sont faites pour dormir Kurosaki, lança sarcastiquement Ishida qui marchait en tête de bande.

-La ferme. Si j'avais besoin de tes conseils à deux sous je t'aurais sonné, répliqua Ichigo.

Le Quincy remonta ses lunettes avec dédain.

-Il n'a pas tord, Ichigo, contra Tatsuki. T'as l'air complètement épuisé... Y aurait un problème?

Orihime lança un regard circonspect au roux, soupçonnant sans grandes difficultés ses préoccupations. Elle aussi avait vu le corps meurtri de Karin sauvé in extrémiste de la mort. La jeune femme savait qu'Ichigo désirait ardemment protéger ses proches et la scène de l'autre jour avait dû violemment l'ébranler. Le voir se ronger ainsi de culpabilité lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Le soir même de l'agression, elle avait tenté de lui parler pour le réconforter mais il ne l'avait pas laissé l'aider. Il l'avait simplement remercié d'avoir sauver sa sœur tout en lui accordant l'un de ses sourires de façade : ceux-là même qui dissimulent la blessure faite au coeur. S'il ne cherchait pas à s'isoler, ses pensées elles, restaient scellées sous clef. Alors elle s'était tue, même si sa conscience était contre. Bien qu'elle eut mise Chad et Ishida au courant de cette attaque, elle n'avait pas osé leur confier son inquiétude vis à vis du Shinigami remplaçant. Pourtant, elle aurait dû agir.

-Et moi alors!? Personne ne remarque que je suis fatigué? Se plaignit Keigo qui tirait nerveusement ses cheveux châtains. Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil sachant ces deux fous furieux sous mon toit!

Ichigo fit immédiatement le lien avec les deux Shinigamis de la onzième division.

-Keigo...

-Ah non Ichigo! Le coupa aussitôt le brun. Ne commence pas à sortir une de tes phrases philosophiques pour me donner espoir et courage de les supporter!

Il y eu un instant de silence avant que le roux ne finisse par dire :

-Ok, ben tu n'as qu'à subir alors.

Tandis que Keigo cherchait une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, une petite silhouette venant tout juste de disparaître au coin d'une rue attira l'attention d'Ichigo. Même s'il ne l'avait aperçu que l'espace d'une demie seconde, la touffe de cheveux blanc qu'il avait vu ne pouvait guère l'y tromper.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Kurosaki? S'enquit Inoue.

Ichigo tourna la tête vers la petite bande qui le regardait d'un air interloqué. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était arrêté de marcher.

-Non je... enfin, si ça va! Balbutia-t-il. Je... continuez sans moi, je voudrais juste vérifier quelque chose!

-Kurosaki attends! Mais où tu vas ?

-Vous faites pas de bile ! Je vous rattraperai! assura Ichigo qui traversait déjà la route à grandes enjambées.

Lorsqu'il parvint à son tour au coin de la rue, la silhouette bifurquait déjà une nouvelle fois. Le lycéen accéléra le pas pour ne pas perdre sa trace. « C'est moi ou il essaye de me semer? » s'interrogea le roux qui continuait de poursuivre sa cible jusque dans les ruelles escarpées. Au bout de quelques minutes de traque, la course cessa enfin, quand Ichigo parvint jusqu'au terrain de jeu du parc Yumisawa et qu'il se décida à l'appeler.

-Toshirô!

L'individu s'arrêta net mais ne se retourna pas. Ichigo, quelque peu essoufflé, vint reprendre sa respiration à deux pas du Shinigami.

-Tu... tu m'évitais où quoi? Haleta-t-il les mains sur ses genoux fléchis.

-Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je t'ai fait cette remarque, Kurosaki..., s'exclama-t-il agacé. C'est _Capitaine Hitsugaya_!

Le roux ignora ce que le capitaine jugeait bon de lui rappeler à chaque fois. Il prit place sur l'un des bancs qui bordaient le terrain de jeu, déserté à cette heure. Le temps s'était bien couvert, le soleil ayant complètement laissé sa place aux nuages noirs qui annonçaient l'arrivée de l'orage. Suite aux nombreuses ardentes journées ensoleillées qu'avait connu la ville ses derniers jours, il était certain que la tempête devait un moment ou à un autre venir frapper Karakura. Cependant, le mauvais temps qui se préparait n'alarmait en rien les deux jeunes hommes qui restèrent silencieux l'espace d'un instant.

-Alors? insista Ichigo en brisant le mutisme. Tu peux répondre ou faut que je devine? Pourquoi tu m'évitais ?

Toshirô lui fit face, soupirant.

-J'avais besoin de rester seul.

-Arrête tu veux, lança Ichigo en soutenant le regard fier de son interlocuteur. La solitude n'a jamais aidé personne.

-Moi, si, persista le Shinigami en fourrant ses mains dans les poches.

Le vent commençait à se lever férocement, emportant quelques feuilles mortes bruissantes dans de gracieux tourbillons. De la même manière, les arbres environnants frémissaient sous la brise que vint brusquer un premier coup de tonnerre assourdissant.

-Et toi? Demanda Toshirô. Pourquoi tu me suivais au juste?

Quelques gouttes d'eau se mirent à tomber du ciel obscur.

-J'sais pas... Faut une raison?

Le Shinigami ne répondit pas. Il se détourna l'air songeur puis ses iris se perdirent au loin, dans l'infini de l'écume céleste. La pluie se fit de plus en plus dense, l'obligeant à clore les paupières. Il laissa les gouttes ruisseler librement sur son visage et noyer ses cheveux d'ivoires. Il avait attendu cette averse toute l'après-midi. Elle avait pour don d'emporter dans sa chute les maux qui n'avaient de cesse de le pourchasser depuis qu'il était sorti du coma.

-En fait, j'espérais que tu me donnes de nouveaux renseignements sur la femme qui a agressé Karin, confia Ichigo.

-On attend des nouvelles de la Soul Society pour ça, lui répondit le capitaine. Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que ta sœur a pu me révéler.

Le lycéen quitta subitement son banc en même temps que gronda un nouveau coup de tonnerre. Il du parler un peu plus fort afin de couvrir le bruit de l'averse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

Toshirô reporta son attention sur le roux qui le fixait avec intensité.

-Tu ne lui a pas parlé?

Ichigo baissa lentement le regard vers le sol.

-Je ne voulais pas la brusquer après ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Ta sœur est plus forte que ce que tu crois.

-Peut-être, mais c'est mon devoir de la protéger.

-Elle a su se relever bien plus vite que toi alors.

Le Shinigami lui avait presque dit ces mots sur un ton de reproche. Mais au fond, il avait raison. Karin continuait d'avancer, alors que lui restait figé sur cet instant tragique. Elle le lui avait prouvé pas plus tard qu'hier soir, quand Toshirô était venu l'interroger. Il avait essayé de l'empêcher de lui parler, mais avait immédiatement été repoussé par sa sœur, proclamant que tout allait bien.

-Ce n'est pas une Arrancar comme tu as cru en l'apercevant, ajouta Toshirô suite au silence prolongé du roux. Ta sœur affirme avec certitude qu'elle ne portait pas de fragment de masque Hollow.

-Ce qui signifie...

-Qu'elle est très probablement une Shinigami. C'est pourquoi on attend de pouvoir consulter les archives de la Soul Society. Elle doit certainement y figurer.

-Pour ça, faudrait déjà connaître son nom, non?

-Elle se nomme Yue Sayuki.

A peine avait-il prononcé son nom, qu'un flash s'abattit sur eux, comme si la foudre venait subitement de frapper le sol. Aucun des deux n'avaient senti venir l'attaque, ni même appréhendé la moindre pression spirituelle.

Pour Ichigo, ce fut le chaos le plus total. Il reposait parmi les nombreux gravas du terrain de jeu tout en suffoquant sous la poussière, goûtant son propre sang de sa lèvre tuméfiée. La pluie tombait abondamment et le vent soufflait avec violence. En tentant de s'extirper tant bien que mal de cet affreux décor, il tomba sur le corps immobile de Toshirô, partiellement enseveli.

-Toshirô!

-Kurosaki! Écarte-toi!

Ichigo leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le Shinigami s'était montré plus vif que lui. Celui-ci lévitait déjà à plusieurs mètres au dessus de sa tête, revêtu de son shihakusho noir et de son haori, traversé par le long zanpakutô à la tsuba de bronze en forme d'étoile à quatre branches. Ses iris pers étaient braquées sur une silhouette à bonne distance de sa personne.

En face se tenait une femme gracile, dont les longs cheveux noirs suivaient le rythme déchaîné du vent. Ils encadraient un visage étriqué, que fermait un menton pointu et impérieux, complété par un sourire aussi sinistre que méprisable. Elle toisait le jeune Shinigami de ses deux perles mauves à moitiés closes, que rendait encore plus malveillant la ligne acerbe de ses sourcils. Sa main gauche serrait étroitement la poignée écarlate de son katana, élégamment pointé vers le capitaine qui retira sa propre lame pour se défendre.

C'était elle. Elle qui avait transpercé Karin de son sabre. Les mêmes cheveux effilés, la même tunique blanche, la même allure, ce même sourire horripilant qu'il avait brièvement aperçu tandis qu'elle fuyait sa maison...

Ichigo lança un cri fulminant de rage, saisissant au même instant son badge Shinigami de la poche. A son tour, il revêtit la sombre tenue des dieux de la mort et brandit avec colère la large lame tranchante de Zangetsu.

-Imbécile! Arrête! Vociféra Toshirô qui regardait le Shinigami remplaçant s'élancer sauvagement sur l'ennemie.

Cette dernière esquiva l'assaut avec une souplesse démesurée et scanda d'une voix suave :

-Entaille, Seikaibara*!

La lame de son zanpakutô devint aussi fine que le fleuret d'un escrimeur et griffa la joue gauche d'Ichigo sur une dizaine de centimètre. Le roux s'écarta juste à temps afin d'éviter de finir borgne.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on se jette sur son adversaire sans réfléchir, Ichigo Kurosaki déclara-t-elle d'un ton mielleux. La prochaine fois, prend garde à ta jolie frimousse.

D'un revers de manche, Ichigo étancha le sang qui suintait à travers la coupure. A présent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, le Shinigami remplaçant fut très vite rejoint par le jeune capitaine, prêt à le sermonner.

-Je me vois obligé d'admettre qu'elle a raison, Kurosaki. Ce que tu viens de faire est stupide et irréfléchi!

-Je sais! Tonna-t-il. Mais cette garce a failli tuer Karin!

-Ne crois pas que tu sois le seul à vouloir lui faire regretter son geste, siffla Toshirô entre ses dents.

-Capitaine Hitsugaya! S'exclama leur opposante. J'escomptais tant sur votre intervention.

-Yue Sayuki je présume, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Elle émit un gloussement discret.

-J'étais pourtant certaine d'avoir tué cette idiote, confia-t-elle.

Ichigo ressentit un nouvel élan de rage bouillonner dans sa poitrine, mais fut arrêté par la main glacée du Shinigami.

-Ne te laisse pas avoir par ses provocations, prévint le capitaine.

Un éclaire déchira le ciel, suivit de près par un grondement sourd mêlé au vacarme de la pluie.

-Pourquoi avoir fait irruption chez moi l'autre soir pour repartir comme un lâche?! Tempêta Ichigo prêt à frapper au moment opportun.

-Oh! Ça? Ricana Sayuki. C'était juste histoire de confirmer certaines choses... Mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour bavarder avec vous.

-Je te trouve bien présomptueuse de croire que tu sois en mesure de nous vaincre à toi toute seule, rétorqua Toshirô. J'imagine que si tu connais notre identité tu ne dois pas être ignorante de notre force de combat.

-Quelle perspicacité, dit-elle. En effet, je sais autant de chose sur vous que vous en ignorez sur moi. Et je ne suis pas aliénée au point de vous affronter tous les deux sans deux ou trois avantages de mon côté.

Sayuki brandit sa lame avec grâce, un rictus plus prononcé encore sur ses lèvres.

-Vos compagnons d'armes seront là dans quelques minutes et nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre...

Sur ces mots, aussi véloce qu'un reptile bondissant sur sa proie, elle s'élança sur eux.

-Voie d'emprisonnement numéro 63 : Chaînes de soumissions! Déclama le capitaine d'un geste vif de la main.

Apparut alors en un éclair une longue chaîne lumineuse filant à la rencontre de leur opposante.

-Technique de destruction numéro 54...

-Quoi?! S'étonna le Shinigami.

-...Flammes de bannissement! S'écria Sayuki.

Une boule de feu violacée entra en contact direct avec les chaînes envoyés par le capitaine, créant ainsi une importante explosion.

-Elle maîtrise les techniques de Kido... ?

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fous, Toshirô!? S'époumona le roux.

-J'aimerai pouvoir l'immobiliser... Attention!

Chacun se propulsa latéralement afin d'éviter au mieux le fleuret de leur adversaire qui s'abattait sur eux. Un rire dément résonna dans l'atmosphère alors que le ciel grondait.

-Que se passe-t-il capitaine? Vous voulez me capturer c'est ça? Sans doute que votre tête pullule de questions à mon sujet !

Elle se tue quand une vague tranchante d'énergie spirituelle bleu manqua de peu de la toucher. L'attaque du Shinigami remplaçant lui était passé juste au dessus de la tête, lui faisant perdre son sourire dédaigneux.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de m'interrompre pendant que je discute avec ce cher capitaine.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais plus le temps de bavasser avec nous, répondit-il avec suffisance.

-Aguichant et arrogant : très intéressant, minauda-t-elle. Dommage que ton attaque ait manqué de puissance. On m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais beaucoup plus redoutable que ça, Ichigo. Tu permets que je t'appelle par ton prénom n'est-ce-pas?

-Tsss... Il n'est pas du tout dans mon intérêt de ravager la ville, dit-il avec sérieux.

-Je vois... J'imagine que ton petit camarade à la gueule d'ange est du même avis. Mais...

Elle observa soudainement Toshirô avec un intérêt certain.

-Quant sera-t-il une fois le démon de glace libéré de sa cage?

Elle dirigea la pointe de son arme vers le roux aussitôt prêt à de se défendre. Mais contre toute attente, elle n'effectua qu'une légère rotation du poignet. Puis murmura :

-Kajiru*

Sans réellement comprendre, une douleur fulgurante traversa l'entaille tracée sur la joue d'Ichigo. Ce dernier lâcha une plainte soudaine, prolongée en un cri terrible. Son visage venait comme d'être chauffé à blanc, l'aveuglant momentanément. Il plaqua les mains à son visage pour tenter d'en atténuer la douleur mais rien n'y fit.

-Kurosaki! Qu'est-ce-que tu as?! S'inquiéta Toshirô.

Sayuki se tourna vers le capitaine de la dixième division qui observait impuissant son coéquipier se tordre sous la torture provoquée par le simple mot qu'elle avait prononcé.

-A nous maintenant, dit-elle en bondissant sur lui.

Toshirô reporta immédiatement son attention sur l'ennemie, enserrant de ses deux mains la poignée de son zanpakutô, dont étrangement, il sentit l'esprit se hâter de se voir libérer . Et ce fut dans l'incertitude qu'il prononça sous le ciel ténébreux :

-Elève-toi dans le ciel gelé... Hyôrinmaru!

-Nous y voilà... susurra Sayuki.

 _Seikaibara* = épine de fleure sauvage_

 _Kajiru* = ronge_


	7. Chapter 7-Eclats vermeils

**Chapitre 7**

Sautant de toit en toit sans l'ombre d'un arrêt, se dépêchaient Rangiku, Ikkaku et Yumichika qui très vite furent rejoint par Rukia. La pluie battait son plein, tout comme les éclairs qui n'en finissaient plus de lacérer le ciel sur un fond de tonnerre assourdissant. Tous trois avaient senti le reiatsu du Shinigami remplaçant et celui du capitaine de la dixième division émanant du quartier nord de Karakura. Ce dernier, irrégulier, évoluait de manière tout à fait inquiétante. Si les deux Shinigamis de la onzième jouissaient de pouvoir prendre part à la bataille qui se profilait, Rangiku, elle, se voyait ronger par l'appréhension, l'incertitude et la culpabilité. C'était de sa faute. Elle avait accepté de laisser son supérieur se promener seul dans la ville malgré l'avertissement d'Urahara. A présent, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètre de l'affrontement, la pluie se changea en grêle et les rafales de vent se transformèrent en véritable blizzard, dû - ils en étaient certains - à la libération de Hyôrinmaru. Bien qu'en temps normal l'activation du shikai du capitaine Hitsugaya ne créait pas d'intempéries aussi important, la pression spirituelle rependue dans l'atmosphère était telle qu'il ne pouvait exister d'autres explications plausibles.

-On arrive trop tard, se lamenta rageusement Rangiku en tentant de couvrir le tumulte de la tempête. Urahara avait raison, il perd le contrôle!

-Non! On peut encore arrêter ça! Assura Rukia confiante. Ichigo est avec lui!

Voulant de tout cœur croire aux paroles de la vice-capitaine de la treizième division, la blonde usa de toute sa volonté pour presser davantage le pas.

Lors qu'enfin ils parvinrent à se que fut encore il y a dizaine de minutes le parc Yumisawa, tous se figèrent de stupeur devant le spectacle de destruction. Tout le périmètre se voyait recouvert d'une importante couche de glace accidentée, embrassant de son givre la moindre structure de fer que constituaient majoritairement les lampadaires de cet espace ainsi que les airs de jeux. La flore, très présente ici, se retrouvait piégée par le froid dans une posture menaçante que rendait plus inquiétant encore le climat dans lequel cet ensemble baignait. Au centre de ce cataclysme, deux silhouettes menaient un combat sans merci en plus d'une troisième, immobile, au dessus duquel ondulait un grand dragon d'eau et de glace aux yeux écarlates, rugissant avec fureur. Soudain, résonna le hurlement puissant du Shinigami remplaçant qui se dégageait de la lutte :

-Getsuga...Tensho !

Le large tranchant de lumière s'éleva vers le ciel et percuta violemment le dragon de glace dans une détonation extraordinaire. En écho à cette collision résonna un rire de fond de gorge, à la limite de la folie.

-Ichigo! Cria Rukia en se précipitant vers lui.

Quand elle parvint à son niveau, elle le vit se cacher la moitié du visage de sa main gauche, l'autre tenant fermement Zangestu.

-Rukia!

-Ichigo, que s'est-il passé ?! Qu'est-ce que tu-as au visage ?!

Le Shinigami remplaçant arborait une expression étrange, comme s'il s'apprêtait à hurler de douleur, ou de rage... Elle n'aurait su le dire. Sans compter qu'il saignait abondamment au niveau de l'abdomen.

-J'en sais rien ! Beugla-t-il. Je... je ne comprends plus rien ! Rien du tout en fait ! Il est devenu complètement fou !

« Il ». Rukia n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique quoi que ce soit pour comprendre à qui Ichigo faisait référence. Le climat et les alentours mortellement touchés par le souffle de Hyorinmarû témoignaient d'un acte démesuré auquel le capitaine de la dixième division était coupable. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose : le jeune prodige n'aurait jamais choisi d'endommager volontairement les lieux de son pouvoir s'il en avait eu le contrôle. Peut-être que Matsumoto avait raison au fond... ils arrivaient trop tard. D'ailleurs, elle osa à peine jeter un regard sur le visage à la fois effrayé et dérouté de celle-ci, figée plusieurs mètres plus bas.

Au contraire, Ikkaku et Yumichika, bondissaient déjà vers la lutte acharnée que brouillait le blizzard. Toshirô leur faisait dos, choquant à de multiples reprises sa lame contre celle fine et aiguisée de son adversaire.

-Capitaine ! Laissez-la nous ! Pria Ikkaku un sourire barbare aux lèvres. On a un compte personnel à régler avec elle...

Toshirô abattit avec force et vivacité son sabre sur Sayuki, qui l'évita de justesse d'une élégante pirouette, l'amenant à s'écarter de quelques mètres. Le jeune Shinigami se retourna vers les deux combattants de la onzième division et les transperça d'un regard mauvais.

-Ne vous avisez pas de vous mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Son ton était glaçant et sans appel, si bien qu'il réussit au même instant à effacer le sourire digne de Zaraki Kenpachi du visage du chauve.

-Mais... tenta d'objecter Yumichika tout aussi avide de pouvoir enfin se venger de celle qui leur avait échappé. Ne voyez donc pas les dégâts que vous faites dans cette partie de la ville ?! Laissez-nous nous en occuper à votre place!

-Il a raison, intervint Rukia suivit d'un Ichigo plus que méfiant. Regardez autour de vous capitaine! Depuis que l'on a perdu le contact avec la Soul Society nous ne sommes plus sous limiteur de pression spirituelle et nos capacités sont libres de s'étendre. C'est donc à nous de veiller à ne pas les laisser détruire le monde réel. Vous ne contrôlez plus votre reiatsu, de ce fait il serait...

A la surprise générale, le capitaine pointa son arme vers Rukia, plus menaçant que jamais. Ichigo s'interposa entre eux, pressant toujours sur sa plaie au visage qui malgré sa superficialité continuait de le lancer atrocement. Il foudroya de son propre regard les yeux pers de Toshirô, ces derniers animés par une inquiétante lueur écarlate.

-Tu perds la tête ou quoi Toshirô?! s'emporta ce dernier, d'un décibel supérieur à se qu'il aurait souhaité.

Retentit alors une énième fois le rire dément de Sayuki, se délectant de la scène. L'attention de tous les Shinigamis se reportèrent sur elle.

-Vous êtes de vrais bêtes de foire vous tous, railla-t-elle impérieuse. C'est tellement simple de semer la zizanie entre vous...

D'un shunpo, Toshirô se propulsa sur l'adversaire en brandissant Hyorinmarû avec férocité. Sayuki cessa immédiatement de s'esclaffer et vint à la rencontre de la lame opposée. Seulement, le capitaine disparût de son champs de vision une fraction de seconde à peine avant la collision. Sa rapidité, en plus de sa force, avaient considérablement augmentés. Il réapparût l'instant suivant, derrière elle, retenant le bras et le sabre de Sayuki prisonniers des glaces par la chaîne de son zanpakutô. Le reiatsu du capitaine s'emballa alors de manière affolante. Et pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, Yue parût effrayée.

Alors que le jeune Shinigami, submergé par une inexplicable animosité, s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup mortel, sa pression spirituelle chuta brusquement. L'agressivité et la colère froide qui fronçaient ses traits se transformèrent en une expression de total ahurissement. Son regard se posa sur son propre zanpakutô comme s'il ne pouvait croire se qu'il tenait entre les mains. Puis, il déporta ses pupilles jusqu'au Shinigami remplaçant, précisément là où saignait sa plaie à l'abdomen.

La glace emprisonnant le membre et le fleuret de son adversaire se brisa. Sayuki en profita pour se libérer de la chaîne qui l'enserrait encore, la sueur dégoulinant de son front, sachant qu'elle venait d'échapper de prêt à un coup qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Elle s'écarta un maximum de lui, mais très vite, se vit dans l'obligation de riposter face à l'offensive d'Ikkaku...

-Capitaine!

Pendant ce temps Rangiku rejoignait son supérieur retourné se poser sur le sol recouvert par une épaisse couche de glace. Il était à genoux le dos courbé, ses mains emprisonnant chaque côté de sa tête, son zanpakutô posé devant lui.

Il n'entendait rien hormis un brouhaha monstrueux qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir la tête emprisonnée dans un étau. Sa vision se troublait. Par moment il pouvait apercevoir le visage altéré par l'angoisse de sa vice-capitaine qui tentait de lui parler et à d'autres une immense et vaste plaine recouverte par un large manteau de neige et de glace. Dans ces deux mondes, régnait un véritable tourbillon de grêle et d'eau, lui donnant parfois l'impression qu'il baignait dans un seul et même lieu. Pourtant, l'un d'entre eux était le monde réel qu'il avait de par sa faute endommagé et l'autre, constituait son monde intérieur, étrangement dévasté par cette tempête. Soudain, résonna une voix. Une voix grave, puissante, qui grondait comme le tonnerre. Mais encore une fois, n'était-ce pas réellement le tonnerre lui même qu'il entendait? Non, il reconnaissait cet écho vrombissant. Il ressentait cette présence écrasante. Une force glaçante et intimidante ondulant autour de lui, l'effleurant par instant..

-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable le bonze ? Se moqua Sayuki dont une large tache rouge se répandait sur le haut de sa tunique blanche.

Le Shinigami de la onzième division venait de la blesser mais pas assez sévèrement pour le satisfaire.

-Je dois avouer que tu es plutôt rapide pour esquiver mon Hôzukimaru, consentit à accepter Ikkaku. Mais... ça ne m'empêchera pas de te lacérer petit bout par petit bout si c'est ça que tu préfères! A la onzième division on est plutôt friand de ce genre d'affrontement.

-Je vois, siffla Sayuki. Moi aussi j'aime prendre mon temps lors des repas. Je préfère grignoter mon adversaire plutôt que de le gober.

Le chauve éclata de rire.

-T'entends ça Yumichika!?

-Tout à fait, acquiesça l'intéressé en retrait. Elle a tout d'un tempérament de notre division...

-Ouais... renchérit Ikkaku prêt à lancer un nouvel assaut. Dommage qu'on doive l'éliminer!

Aussitôt, il s'élança sur elle avec un enthousiasme proche de l'aliénation. Sa lance se mit à danser joyeusement tout autour de lui avant de venir se frotter au fleuret aiguisé de son opposante. Leur armes s'entrechoquèrent avec rapidité et brutalité, telle une chorégraphie parfaitement orchestrée par les deux combattants. Si l'un frappait sans retenue et avec férocité, l'autre maintenait l'échange avec grâce et élégance. Chacun d'eux présentait la singularité de leur art de combat, s'opposant de manière tout à fait inédite. Pourtant, dans leurs différences, naissait la flamme de ce même instinct se réfléchissant dans les yeux de l'autre. Cette affrontement amusait beaucoup par ailleurs Yumichika, toujours prêt à seconder son partenaire.

Ichigo et Rukia se pressèrent auprès des deux officiers de la dixième division, laissant l'opportunité à Ikkaku et Yumichika de retenir Sayuki. La pression spirituelle du capitaine qui avait brutalement dégringolé il y a quelques minutes, reprenait graduellement de l'ampleur. Par instant elle s'affaiblissait, mais à d'autres s'amplifiait de manière vertigineuse. Il restait figé, semblant se battre contre un mal invisible à l'intérieur de lui même. Rangiku était complètement désemparée et la peur la taraudait. Elle ne comprenait pas se qui était en train de lui arriver. Elle se tourna vers les deux arrivants, croisant leur regard où elle vit s'y refléter sa propre impuissance.

-Je... je ne sais plus quoi faire, dit-elle presque implorante.

Ichigo ne pu s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Toshirô qui, depuis son arrivé et celle de son équipe, n'avait cessé de ronger d'angoisse le cœur de sa subordonnée. Se rendait-il compte à quel point il faisait du mal à cette dernière? Mais d'un autre côté... était-il coupable de tout cela? En portant son attention sur le Shinigami, il n'arrivait pas à voir autre chose qu'une âme empoisonnée, torturée contre une force qui le dominait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il connaissait bien Toshirô depuis le temps et le reconnaissait comme un ami et allié précieux sur lequel il avait toujours pu compter. Sa première mission à Karakura le lui avait prouvé après l'attaque Arrancar dans le monde réel. Et il en avait toujours été ainsi. Plus récemment même, lors de la renaissance de ses pouvoirs Shinigami alors qu'il était plongé dans un profond désespoir face à Ginjô et Tsukishima. Toshirô avait suivi l'intervention de Rukia aux côtés de Renji, Ikkaku, Byakuya et Kenpachi. Même si tout le Goteï 13 lui avait permis de recouvrir ses pouvoirs en transmettant leur reiatsu dans une épée confectionnée par Urahara, c'était ces six là qui étaient venu lui prêter main forte, même s'il savait différente les motivations de chacun. Il ne doutait pas que cette nuit là, le jeune capitaine aux cheveux blanc soit venu pour l'aider à se remettre sur les railles. Si ce n'était plus lui, Ichigo, qui était perdu et qu'on devait aider, c'était au tour de celui qui lui faisait face et que la dernière demie-heure avait transformé...

 **« flash back »**

 _-Elève-toi dans le ciel gelé, Hyôrinmaru!_

 _-Nous y voilà..._

 _« Nous y voilà », c'était les mots qu'Ichigo avait entendu filtrer à travers les lèvres de Sayuki après que le capitaine ait libéré son zanpakutô, pendant que lui, se tordait sous l'intense douleur provoquée par l'ennemie. Sayuki devait avoir une petite idée de ce qui allait se produire dans les prochaines minutes..._

 _Si Ichigo ne voyait rien de se qui se passait autour de lui sous la souffrance qui l'aveuglait, il sentait parfaitement la pression glaciale de Toshirô s'étendre dans l'atmosphère et le climat se plier à la nature de son pouvoir. Un rugissement suivit de près la chute de température et la grêle se mit rapidement à marteler le sol. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'entrouvrir un œil. Mais la tempête et la douleur qui le rongeait continuellement l'empêchaient de comprendre clairement ce qui se passait. La seule chose qu'il arrivait plus ou moins à distinguer était ce grand dragon de glace serpentin qui grondait furieusement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un énorme fracas et sentit une masse glaciale lui dévorer la jambe. D'un geste vif, il fendit l'air avec Zangetsu, brisant la glace qui commençait à se propager sur l'ensemble de son corps. S'il voulait éviter de se blesser inutilement, il devait faire fi de la douleur ou la combattre. Seulement, cela restait plus facile à dire qu'à faire..._

 _Soudain y eut un autre bruit assourdissant et le cri reconnaissable du capitaine de la dixième division._

 _-Arrête! Ne fais pas ça!_

 _Un énième rugissement retentit puis très vite une nouvelle déflagration, tel le son d'une cascade, rythmée par le craquement singulier de la matière qui se congelait._

 _-Hyôrimaru! NON!_

 _Dans un effort considérable pour chasser la douleur, Ichigo ouvrit brusquement les yeux et observa les dégâts subi par le parc Yumisawa en quelques minutes à peine. L'air de jeu et les alentours étaient méconnaissables, comme morts, figés dans la glace, baignant dans un blizzard infernal._

 _-Qu'est-ce que..._

 _En cet instant, il était impossible pour le Shinigami remplaçant de formuler quoi que ce soit._

 _-Tssss... soupira la voix irritable de Sayuki juste derrière son oreille. Comme c'est regrettable ce qui arrive, n'est-ce pas? On dirait bien que le petit capitaine commence à perdre le contrôle, non?_

 _Elle esquiva la large lame de Zangestu et défia le regard accusateur du roux._

 _-Ce n'est pas de moi dont tu devrais te méfier Ichigo._

 _-C'est toi qui est responsable de tout ça! Vociféra-t-il._

 _-Nullement! Je n'ai fait qu'accélérer les choses. Mais il semblerait qu'il est encore besoin d'un petit coup de pousse pour qu'il lâche prise..._

 _-Quoi? De quoi parles-tu?_

 _Elle sourit._

 _-Observe, dit-elle avec ravissement._

 _D'une pulsion dans les airs, elle se propulsa vers Toshirô qui essayait en vint de stopper les dommages occasionnés par Hyrôrinmaru. Mais cela ne l'empêchait visiblement pas de rester alerte à la moindre tentative d'agression. Il se retourna et parât élégamment la lame de Sayuki avant de contre-attaquer aussitôt. Il parvint à l'entailler légèrement sur le flanc gauche. Celle-ci répondit à l'affront par une succession de coups rapides de son fleuret, cinglant l'air comme un fouet._

 _-Cesse de te défendre capitaine! Attaque-moi! Toi et ton dragon en mourrez d'envie! Clama-t-elle d'un ton devenu quasiment jouissif, ce qui n'était pas du tout du goût de Toshirô._

 _-J'ai saisi ce que tu attends de moi! Rugit-il tout en continuant de maintenir sa défense. La question est : pourquoi ?_

 _-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle agacée. Toujours des questions! Et encore des questions ! Peut-être te faut-il plus de motivation? Peut-être faut-il que j'aille à la Soul Society dépecer ta tendre Hinamori et te rapporter ses restes?! Quoi que, j'ai entendu dire que tu savais très bien le faire toi-même. T'a-t-elle pardonné l'instant où tu l'a transpercé en pleine poitrine ?_

 _Comment savait-elle ? Perdant totalement sa maîtrise de soit, Hitsugaya lâcha un hurlement si perçant que le Shinigami remplaçant cru l'espace d'une seconde que le capitaine avait été touché. Toutefois, en même temps que se prolongeait son cri, grimpait sa pression spirituelle. En réponse à sa colère, son sabre déferla comme les vagues d'un océan déchaîné._

 _Il était évident que cette femme cherchait à s'attirer la fureur du garçon. Ichigo l'avait vite compris, surtout après les paroles prononcées par Sayuki à son sujet. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon... Toshirô perdait-il réellement le contrôle de son zanpakutô? Chaque seconde passée depuis le premier stade de libération du capitaine le menait à cette accablante vérité. Si tel était le cas, le Shinigami représentait une menace plus importante en ce moment que leur véritable ennemie. Et il devait l'arrêter._

 _-Toshirô ! Tonna-t-il en s'approchant des deux combattants._

 _Il arriva rapidement à leur niveau et empoigna l'épaule du capitaine, quand il se fit surprendre par la réaction à la fois troublante et choquante de ce dernier. Ichigo senti l'acier froid du katana lui trancher l'abdomen, forçant un flux de sang à remonter jusque dans sa gorge. Ce qui venait de se produire lui échappait complètement. Mais ce qui le dérouta plus encore fut le regard hostile que Toshirô arborait envers lui, son zanpakutô venant fraîchement de lacérer sa chair. Au fond de ses iris clairs scintillaient une lueur écarlate, ce même éclat vermeil qui animait les yeux du dragon de glace et d'eau qu'avait fait surgir plus tôt le zanpakutô du capitaine. Puis, il se retourna indifférent, sans l'ombre d'un remord, continuer son combat contre Sayuki, celle-ci octroyant au roux un regard triomphant._

 _Ichigo resta un moment figé à regarder sans voir l'affrontement devant ses yeux. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien Toshirô qui à l'instant venait de le blesser. C'était un fait. L'intense douleur qui continuait de palpiter sur sa joue gauche le sortit de son état de léthargie, en plus de celle qu'il ressentait à présent sur le ventre. Il redressa la tête vers le dragon de glace en train de ravager les lieux, se détacha de la lutte et hurla avec force:_

 _-Getsuga... Tensho !_

 _-Ichigo!_

 **« fin du flash back »**

Toshirô avait non seulement perdu le contrôle de son zanpakutô mais aussi de lui même. En l'observant agenouillé ainsi, Ichigo avait l'impression de voir son propre reflet, du temps où son Hollow intérieur essayait de s'emparer de son corps. Il avait un doute quand au fait que le Shinigami soit en proie au même problème mais il semblait traverser quelque chose de relativement similaire.

-S'il vous plaît... murmura tout bas le capitaine toujours replié sur lui même, ses mains compressant chaque côté de son crâne.

Tous le regardèrent interloqués.

-Empêchez-moi de faire une bêtise, acheva-t-il en relevant la tête.

Mais ses yeux, tintés d'un intense rouge vermeil menaçant, regardaient au delà des trois Shinigamis qui lui faisaient face.

Une voix grave et rêche retenti alors, surpassant le brouhaha de la tempête :

-Mur en sable de fer... Tour en forme de moine...

Ichigo, Rukia et Rangiku firent volte face, très vite imités par Sayuki, Ikkaku et Yumichika, interrompant leur combat plus haut.

-...Flash de métal en fusion... Faites cesser tout bruit...

-Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Matsumoto! Appela la voix reconnaissable de Kisuke Urahara. Ecartez-vous!

-Voix de la transmission 75! Gochû Tekkan (cinq piliers d'acier)! Compléta l'imposant Tessai Tsukabishi en frappant le sol de ses deux poings liés.

-Matsumoto! alerta Renji aux côtés de l'ex directeur du BDT.

Contrairement à ses deux autres camarades, la concernée n'avait pas bougé. La vice capitaine refusait de croire que cette action visait son supérieur. Ichigo agrippa Matsumoto et la tira rapidement en arrière avant que ne s'écrase sur elle aussi cinq énormes piliers en aciers, reliés entre eux par une chaîne.

Les piliers s'abattirent brutalement sur le sol, brisant à moitié la surface gelée où se situait le capitaine de la dixième division.

-Capitaine! Hurla Rangiku cherchant à se dégager de l'étreinte du Shinigami remplaçant.

Mais ce dernier resserra davantage sa prise à contre cœur. Elle se débattit alors violemment, n'acceptant guère l'idée qu'on s'en prenne au jeune Shinigami qu'elle secondait. Renji se dépêcha d'aller prêter main forte aux roux qui ne semblait plus savoir comment s'y prendre pour la retenir sans la blesser.

-Calme-toi Matsumoto! Clama le vice-capitaine de la sixième division qui prit le relais en lui enserrant les poignets. C'est pour son bien! Tu entends!? Urahara sait ce qu'il fait...

-Non! Beugla-t-elle en prise à une véritable crise de folie.

-C'est le capitaine Hitsugaya lui-même qui l'a demandé ! Tu ne l'as pas entendu !?

Sur ces mots, elle parut se calmer un peu.

-Personne ne veut lui faire de mal, dit-il plus patiemment tandis que la grêle redevenait une simple pluie et que les rafales glacées s'estompaient peu à peu à mesure que la pression spirituelle du capitaine recouvrait sa moyenne habituelle. Mais on est obligé de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne face plus de dégât...

-Il... il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il fait, dit-elle réprimant les larmes qui lui montaient aux coins des yeux, comme s'il elle tentait de justifier les actions de Toshirô.

-On sait, assura posément Urahara suivit de Tessai Tsukabishi ayant fini de sceller le sort de Kido. Mais nous n'avions plus le choix et le capitaine Hitsugaya le savait aussi. Fort heureusement, il n'a blessé personne.

Rangiku acquiesça, la mine sombre, et fut libérée par la poigne de fer de Renji. Voir son supérieur perdre ainsi le contrôle de lui même et de ses pouvoirs la secouait beaucoup. C'était une chose dont elle n'était pas du tout accoutumée. Cependant elle ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser ainsi et réagir comme elle l'avait fait il y a une minute. Son capitaine ne l'aurait pas toléré... Il lui aurait sans aucun doute crié dessus. Un sentiment de honte la submergea.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant pour lui? S'enquit-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Cependant, le capitaine commandant veut le voir et lui parler, répondit Urahara.

Ichigo, Rukia et Rangiku retinrent une exclamation.

-Oui, le contact avec la Soul Society a été rétabli.

-Ouais, ben j'espère que tout ce bordel en valait la peine! Grommela Ikkaku plus haut. Parce qu'elle s'est encore éclipsée!

Yue Sayuki avait disparut... une fois de plus.


	8. Chapter 8 : Restrictions

**Chapitre 8**

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée depuis l'incident du parc Yumisawa. Les Shinigamis qui étaient présent sur les lieux attendaient silencieusement devant une porte d'un étroit couloir de la boutique d'Urahara. En effet, ils avaient reçu pour ordre de patienter le temps que le capitaine de la dixième division s'entretienne avec le capitaine commandant de l'autre côté du panneau. Seul Urahara avait réussi à négocier sa participation à cette réunion privée.

Cependant, cela ne rassura pas tellement Rangiku qui demeurait plongée dans un mutisme ininterrompu depuis le début de la réunion. Elle savait très bien que le capitaine commandant ne passerait pas l'éponge aussi facilement sur ce qui s'était passé plus tôt au nord de Karakura. Son supérieur avait malgré lui – ou du moins s'en persuadait-elle - transformé Yumisawa en véritable banquise. Heureusement, il n'avait blessé personne grâce à l'orage qui avait forcé les habitants à se hâter chez eux. Toutefois, cela n'empêchait pas les gens de s'interroger sur l'étrange phénomène ayant frappé leur quartier, sans compter les nombreuses structures qui avaient été endommagées.

Alors que tout le monde continuaient de se murer dans le silence, on entendit la porte d'entrée du magasin s'ouvrir à la volé et la voix aiguë et reconnaissable d'Inoue appelant haletante le nom du Shinigami remplaçant.

-Nous sommes ici ! Répondit Rukia à la place d'un Ichigo perplexe assis contre le mur, à l'image de ses homologues.

La jeune femme apparût au bout du couloir le visage déformé par l'inquiétude intense qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir. Ichigo lança un regard à la fois interrogateur et accusateur à la Shinigami aux cheveux noir.

-C'est toi qui l'a appelé ?

-Oui, tu as besoin de soins, affirma Rukia en le mettant au défi de s'opposer à son jugement d'un simple regard. Depuis tout à l'heure t'as l'air de souffrir le martyr sans nous en toucher mot.

-C'est peut-être parce que je ne souffre pas autant que tu le crois, rétorqua-t-il.

Il mentait. Mais il trouvait ridicule qu'Orihime intervienne pour si peu. Après tout, il n'avait qu'une entaille sur la joue et une blessure plus ou moins modérée à l'abdomen. Cette dernière le faisait plus mal moralement que physiquement. Il avait déjà vu bien pire, mais Toshirô en était l'auteur. Voilà les raisons de sa tourmente. Cette vérité, il continuait de la cacher aux autres. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de savoir... surtout Rangiku. En revanche la coupure superficielle fendant sa joue était très douloureuse et avait été insupportable lors de son affrontement contre Sayuki. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien et n'avait depuis lors émis que quelques hypothèses. Il avait conscience qu'il devait impérativement tenir les autres au courant de cette anomalie, très probablement en lien avec les capacités spéciales de l'ennemie.

La rousse s'était approchée de lui.

-Ne te fatigue pas Inoue, dit-t-il.

-Mais ça ne me fatigue pas du tout! Répliqua-t-elle en opérant sa technique de soin.

-Ouais arrête de râler et laisse toi faire Ichigo, ajouta Renji adossé le plus prêt de la porte les bras croisés. Comme ça on ne t'entendra plus geindre comme une fillette de huit ans...

Piqué au vif, Ichigo commença à débiter une série d'insulte contrée et renvoyée par le lieutenant de la sixième division aussi bien qu'auraient pu le faire deux joueurs de tennis de table. Cette échange dura jusqu'au moment où ils observèrent Rangiku prendre congé dans une pièce annexe, la mine sombre.

….

… …

….

-… pour ces différentes raisons, vous ne serez plus en charge de cette mission et serez rapatrié à la Soul Society aussitôt cette conversation arrivée à son terme, proclama Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto depuis l'écran géant installé en font de salle.

Le vieil homme chauve, dont la longue barbe blanche ne pouvait dissimuler ses multiples cicatrices au visage, dit ces derniers mots d'un ton sans appel. Hitsugaya avait gardé la tête respectueusement incliné, sachant d'avance qu'il ne pourrait aller contre la décision du capitaine commandant, même si cela le froissait affreusement. Mais contre toute attente, l'ex directeur du BDT qui jusqu'ici était resté silencieux derrière son éventail, s'avança devant l'écran et prit la parole :

-Pourrais-je émettre une option quelque peu différente et peut-être plus judicieuse capitaine général?

L'homme usé par les ans entrouvrit une paupière, surpris que l'on vienne émettre une objection.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment disposé à écouter vos contestations Kisuke Urahara. Cela dit... vous m'avez convaincu de vous laissez participer à cet entretient et n'avez pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début. J'imagine que si vous avez décidé de n'intervenir que maintenant c'est pour une raison bien précise ?

-Tout à fait.

Le blond rangea précautionneusement son éventail à l'intérieur de son manteau avant de s'expliquer.

-Capitaine commandant, je comprends bien les raisons qui vous poussent à démettre le capitaine Hitsugaya au commandement de cette mission et à le renvoyer à la Soul Society. Cependant, comme vous l'avez soulignez tantôt, vous n'êtes pas parvenu de votre côté à prendre contact avec nous, ni même pu envoyer des Shinigamis dans le monde réel après le premier détachement et mettre la lumière sur cette affaire. Hors, il en était de même pour nous ici. Les soldats de la division du capitaine Hitsugaya envoyés à la Soul Society vous rendre rapport ne sont jamais arrivés, ni même revenus. Nous n'avons pas réussi malgré les efforts de nos deux côtés à établir un contact jusqu'à ces deux dernières heures. Si mes calcules sont bons, 51 heures se sont écoulées avant que tout ceci ne rentre enfin dans l'ordre.

Le capitaine commandant, tout comme Hitsugaya, écoutaient les paroles du scientifique avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Mais pas de notre fait, poursuivit Urahara d'un ton grave. Comprenez bien commandant, ni moi, ni la douzième division ne sommes parvenus à établir un contact. Peut-être aurions nous fini par réussir avec le temps, je n'en doute pas, mais... il faut se rendre à l'évidence : ce sont nos ennemis qui ont choisi de rétablir ce qu'ils avaient eux même interrompu et ce, pile au moment où Kurosaki et le capitaine Hitsugaya entamaient leur combat face a Yue Sayuki.

-Drôle de coïncidence en effet, précisa Toshirô qui commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir le scientifique.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Yamamoto sembla plongé dans une profonde réflexion malgré son habituelle immobilité statuaire.

-Que préconisez-vous Kisuke Urahara ? Finit par demander l'ancien.

Urahara s'avança jusqu'au milieu de l'écran afin de bien faire face à Yamamoto.

-Je pense que ce serait une grave erreur de renvoyer le capitaine Hitsugaya à la Soul Society aussi longtemps qu'il aura perdu le contrôle de son zanpakutô.

Le jeune Shinigami réprima une grimace.

-Selon moi, continua l'homme au getas et au bob, l'ennemi n'attend que ça.

-Le capitaine Hitsugaya serait sous contrôle une fois à la Soul Society, déclara l'ancien, quel risque peut-il y avoir à ce qu'il soit rapatrié ?

-J'ignore également les projets de l'ennemi une fois son retour à la Soul Society, avoua Urahara. De ce côté là, je ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses. Mais c'est un risque que je ne prendrais pas à votre place.

-Et je ne peux prendre le risque de laisser le capitaine Hitsugaya attendre dans le monde réel qu'on démêle toute cette histoire, clama le vieil homme. Tout comme moi, vous n'êtes pas ignorant de ce qui risque d'arriver. Vous avez effectuez des recherches sur l'incident du dernier millénaire et avez donc connaissance des dangers auxquels les humains seraient exposés si j'accepte qu'il reste dans le monde réel.

Hitsugaya se força à contenir sa colère. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui ainsi, comme s'il était un animal dangereux à surveiller.

Urahara prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je suis prêt à endosser toute la responsabilité capitaine commandant, annonça le scientifique. Sous mon magasin se trouve un vaste espace d'entraînement à l'épreuve des reiatsus des plus puissants. Je l'ai conçu moi même afin que ceux qui s'y affronte puissent se battre à près de cent pour cent sans causer le moindre dommage dans le monde réel. Si vous acceptez ma proposition, je mettrai tout en œuvre pour que le capitaine Hitsugaya réussisse à reprendre le contrôle de son pouvoir.

Toshirô dévisageait le directeur du bazar avec beaucoup de méfiance, comme s'il essayait de sonder ses véritables intentions. Quant au capitaine commandant, il se tut un long moment avant qu'il ne déclare enfin :

-Capitaine Hitsugaya, je fonde de nombreux espoirs en vous depuis votre arrivée au sein des treize divisions... Si vous ne parvenez pas à reprendre le dessus sur votre zanpakutô, j'ai bien peur d'avoir à prendre des mesures plus rudimentaires et de ce fait, plus drastiques vous concernant... Me comprenez-vous bien?

-Je comprends, acquiesça Toshirô d'une voix mesurée sans desserrer les poings. Maintenir l'équilibre des mondes est notre raison d'être. Cet équilibre doit être le même entre un Shinigami et son zanpakutô, où alors il est un danger pour l'équilibre absolu.

-C'est exact, confirma Yamamoto de son timbre rauque. Je vous accorde donc un mois dans le monde réel avec Kisuke Urahara. A la fin de ce mois, je dois avoir des résultats. Dans le cas contraire, vous serez ramené à la Soul Society pour délibérer de votre cas qui est une menace pour notre loi première. Par contre, je maintiens votre destitution à cette mission. Cette tâche sera déléguée à un autres capitaine qui prendra la tête de votre équipe actuelle.

-Bien capitaine général.

-Avez vous une déclaration à faire?

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Toshirô observa l'ex directeur du BDT avant qu'il ne bascule à nouveau sur Yamamoto.

-Commandant... Avez-vous été obligé d'abattre ce Shinigami il y a mille ans?

Un nouveau silence s'installa, un silence éloquent.

-Notre conversation s'arrête ici, capitaine Hitsugaya.

Le lendemain matin, dans la maison des Kurosaki, s'activait avec beaucoup d'ardeur la jeune Yusu sur tous les plans de la maison. Elle était l'aînée des jumelles mais était dotée d'un tempérament beaucoup plus doux que sa sœur. Depuis la mort de sa mère, elle prenait en charge toutes les tâches ménagères de la maison ainsi que l'exécutions des repas. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa défunte mère : des cheveux châtains clairs, de grands yeux noisettes attendrissants et pourvue d'une gentillesse infinie.

Alors qu'elle finissait d'épousseter le canapé, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de sursauter d'horreur.

-7h20 déjà ?!Ah ! Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours ! Et Karin n'est toujours pas sortie de son lit !

Elle posa son plumeau et se dépêcha de passer devant la présentatrice du journal affichée à l'écran de télévision pour monter réveiller sa sœur. Mais elle se résilia subitement quand elle aperçut les images que faisaient défiler les informations.

-Mais... mais c'est... ! KARIIIIIIIIIN !

Karin Kurosaki bondit brusquement de ses couvertures après avoir entendu le hurlement poussé par Yusu. Elle dévala l'escalier et déboula dans le salon, une bat de baseball entre les main à l'affût du moindre danger.

-Ecoute ça Karin ! C'est incroyable ! fit la petite brune en augmentant le son de la télévision.

-Yusu ! Tu es folle de crier comme ça ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque ! J'ai cru que quelqu'un...

-Chuuuuut! La coupa sa sœur.

 _« … de cette étrange phénomène qui a frappé, hier, le quartier de Yumisawa au nord de la ville de Karakura. En effet, si les spécialistes ont encore du mal à expliquer la cause de ce bouleversement climatique, il est d'ors et déjà possible de faire un compte rendu des dégâts engendrés. Selon un rapport, l'importante quantité de glace devrait finir par fondre dans les prochains jours avec la hausse des températures de ce milieu de semaine, mais on note de nombreux dommages matériels. Une pluie de grêlons se serait même étendue jusqu'au quartier de Kita-Kawase et Gakuenchô, là où réside le Lycée Daiichi de Karakura. Mais fort heureusement, il semblerait que personne n'est été blessé. Des témoins affirment que cette tempête... »_

 _-_ Ce n'est pas... normal, bredouilla Karin hébétée.

-Heureusement qu'Ichigo finissait les cours à 18h ! Ou tu imagines si la tempête avait commencé plus tôt ? Grand frère aurait pu être pris dans le blizzard ! Ce qui est surprenant c'est qu'ont est simplement eu de la pluie et du tonnerre de notre côté...

-Oui tu as raison... répondit Karin pensive qui ne l'écoutait plus vraiment.

Yusu regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre avant de s'écrier :

-Karin habille toi vite ! Faut qu'on aille en cours ! Je te prépare un petit déjeuner à emporter pendant ce temps...

Si la petite brune courait déjà vers la cuisine, Karin restait immobile et muette devant le poste de télévision et observait avec aberrations les images de Yumisawa touché par cette vague de gel.

-Karin ! rappela Yusu la mine sévère depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Tu entends ? On va être en retard !

Sur le chemin menant au collège, Karin n'avait pas une seconde cessé de penser à la catastrophe. Elle songeait même à se rendre sur place après les cours pour voir de ses yeux ce que son esprit ne pouvait croire. Car si les habitants cherchaient une explication logique à ce soit disant bouleversement climatique, la jeune fille, elle, en avait déjà une petite idée bien précise. Bien sûr elle n'avait aucune certitude de ce qu'elle avançait mais elle ne pouvait croire que cet événement se soit produit naturellement. Les chances pour qu' _il_ en soit responsable étaient plutôt élevées. Ne l'avait-elle pas déjà vu à l'œuvre ?

Le jours où Toshirô leur avait pour la première fois prêté main forte à elle et son équipe de foot, le match s'était clos par l'apparition d'un de ces monstres masqués. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Juste avant que la gigantesque créature ne l'écrase, il s'était interposé pour la sauver, retenant la bête de la simple pointe de son sabre. C'est là qu'elle sut qu'il était un Shinigami, comme son frère. Le ciel s'était obscurci et d'un coup rapide et précis il avait tranché le monstre en deux comme dans du beurre. La glace l'avait consumé au sûrement qu'une flamme, puis dans un craquement semblable au cristal, la créature avait explosé en un millier de particules scintillantes lui picorant le visage dans sa retombé. Après quoi, le ciel avait recouvert sa couleur de soir d'été et le garçon aux cheveux blancs était venu lui tendre la main...

C'était décidé. A midi, elle s'éclipserait du collège pour se rendre à la boutique de ce détraqué d'Urahara afin d'y trouver Toshirô. Ce n'était qu'à dix minutes du collège et elle était bien décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez car trop de choses se passaient dans l'ombre sans qu'on ne juge bon de la mettre au courant du danger. Aujourd'hui encore, sa ville était sous le feu des projecteurs et il était hors de question cette fois qu'elle ne mette pas la main sur l'explication à toute cette histoire. Que ces Shinigamis le veuillent où non, elle se sentait concernée par ce qui arrivait. Elle vivait dans cette ville, connaissait l'existence des dieux de la mort, voyait ces monstres masqués qu'ils appelaient Hollows et surtout, elle était la petite sœur du Shinigami qui leur avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. N'étaient-ce pas des raisons suffisantes pour prendre part aux explications?

Quand Karin entra dans la boutique d'Urahara aux alentours de midi, elle fut accueillie par Jinta et Ururu qu'elle connaissait bien pour avoir participé au Groupe de la protection de Karakura formé et dirigé par Don Kan'onji il y a quelques années de cela. Ce dernier était un homme excentrique et charismatique connu dans tout le pays pour avoir la faculté de voir et parler aux esprits. Ce qui était vrai, mais avait choisi d'exhiber cette capacité. Une émission avait même été crée pour mettre en scène le médium et ses exorcismes en direct, donnant un semblant de notoriété à Karakura. Bien entendu, elle n'était plus d'actualité aujourd'hui.

Karin avait tiré beaucoup de chose de cette expérience un peu loufoque. Mais surtout, elle avait noué d'étroits liens avec Jinta et Ururu qui travaillaient à la boutique et à qui elle continuait régulièrement de rendre visite. Jinta, devenu un jeune homme, avait conservé toute son énergie et son impatience naturel, que rendait plus intense ses cheveux rouges vermeils. Au contraire, Ururu, un peu plus âgée que Jinta, gardait elle sa réserve et sa maladresse en parfait accord avec son apparente timidité et son visage triste qu'encadraient ses cheveux noirs.

-Il n'est pas là votre patron ? Interrogea Karin en posant son regard tour à tour sur ses deux amis.

C'est alors que surgi derrière le comptoir telle une montagne Tessai Tsukabishi et son accoutumé tablier noir.

-Monsieur Urahara n'est pas disponible pour le moment, dit-il de sa grosse voix grave en remontant ses petites lunettes carrées.

-En fait, c'est plus précisément Toshirô que je cherche. Il loge ici avec Rangiku, non ?

-Tout à fait, mais le capitaine Hitsugaya n'est pas disponible non plus.

-Ouais, il est descendu en bas tôt ce matin avec Urahara..., commença Jinta avant d'être interrompu par le regard significatif de Tsukabishi.

-En bas ? Y a un sous sol ? Demanda Karin intriguée.

-Avez-vous besoin de quelques chose mademoiselle Kurosaki ? questionna poliment le géant qui tentait de changer de sujet.

Mais elle scrutait le vide sans sans rendre compte et n'avait pas fait attention à la question.

-Hein? Finit-elle par bafouillé en remarquant l'ensemble des regards posés sur elle.

-Je demandais si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose d'autres? Répéta-t-il.

-Non... non merci. Dites juste à Toshirô que je suis passée et que je reviendrai le voir ce soir après les cours. Histoire qu'il se tienne disponible...

Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre congé, elle vit l'homme aux getas et au bob apparaître de l'arrière boutique qui - en passant - ressemblait plus à un bazar délabré qu'autre chose.

-Tiens ! S'exclama Urahara surpris. Mais c'est la jeune Kurosaki que voilà ! Se réjouit le blond avec un large sourire.

C'est alors qu'apparût à son tour Toshirô qui le talonnait. Ses iris pers dévisagèrent avec stupeur la jeune fille de l'autre côté du comptoir.

-Karin ?


End file.
